Digital Avengers
by ryanvanmatre2
Summary: Takes place before ShineGreymon gains the Burst Mode in Episode 38. I don't own Digimon, the Avengers, Superman or Lily. That's the property of Marvel, DC, Bandai, and WhiteWolfPrincess95.


"Remind me again why we're doing this."

I roll my eyes at Sora as Tai and Matt grapple over a remote for the screen on the seat in front of us.

"My cousin invited us to visit Germany and you wanted to see Berlin and the boys would do just about anything to get out of school." She responds, flipping through the magazine a attendant handed her. "Oh... they serve pie here."

"Forget the pie." I respond, pulling it out of her hands, as Matt yells "Tai, for Yggdrasil's sakes it's my turn to watch something, so give me the ! ### remote."

"Like I'm mother to two boys." She muttered, yanking the remote from Tai's grip and tossing it to Matt. "Grow up, you two. Sharing is not that hard to do."

"I'm still talking, Sora."

She pats my head. "Now it's your turn, little one."

I glower at her. "Enough with the patronizing. I'm... just... really worried. What if something goes wrong?" _More than it already has the past few weeks..._ I think, staring at the ring on my index finger. Only a short time ago, Renamon had been captured by our old enemy, the Digimon Emperor, and forced to Dark Digivolve to Megidramon. While trying to save her, we found out the Emperor wasn't our enemy, but a seriously twisted ghost known as Millenniumon who had major issues with my friend, GranDracmon. We had a major battle in his realm, which is also his life force and all of us on the plane nearly died a couple of times.

But that was the first time I biomerged with Renamon...

I smile at the memory. Gosh, that was amazing. My heart became one with my partner. The sensation was incredible. It felt like sex, even though I'm a virgin.

"We need this vacation, Lils." Sora quietly said. "You came so close to dying I don't want to think about it. Sira was terrified. We all were."

I mutter, looking away. "I think she was more terrified for GranDracmon than for me."

"When are you going to get that she loves you? You're her little sister? That's why you're on probation. Because your body needs the rest and your mind becomes so focused on missions you push yourself too hard."

I sigh and smile slightly before leaning back in my seat. "I guess you're right. Besides, it's been so long since the four of us did anything fun together."

"That's the spirit." She chuckles before smirking as Tai practically topples over in his seat from exhaustion and his head ends up in my lap, causing me to turn bright red.

"Tai... get off... Tai..." I sigh in defeat before falling asleep myself...

My last thought before I fall asleep is that Renamon is NEVER going to forgive me for making her ride with the pets.

...

"Rule number one, no touching my stuff." Sora's cousin, Emma Takenouchi, snatches a apple from Matt before he takes a bite. He stares blankly at the spot where the apple was for a few seconds, as though he can wish it back there.

"Rule number two, no wandering around the streets of Germany by yourself." She continues, going into her room. "It can be dangerous out there for tourists and I have no desire to call my aunt and tell her they found any of your mugged bodies."

"Mugged for what?" I mutter to Matt who plops down beside me. "You're just a barely-known rock singer-"Hey!", Tai plays soccer on a high school team, Sora's mum runs a flower shop, and if I were kidnapped, Sira wouldn't pay ransom. She'd just say I got what was coming to me."

"I resemble the barely-known rock singer comment." He grumbles.

"Uh, It's resent, not resemble."

"But...we were going to see the sights..." Sora's voice trailed off as her cousin walks out of the apartment with a much too cheerful, "Going to have to wait until tomorrow!  
Really important meeting at work! Bye!"

The door shuts and Tai glances to Sora. "Is it just me or are ALL your cousins kind of wacko? I mean first Dwayne, now her."

"You don't even..." Sora grumbled as I hit Tai with a pillow for being rude.

"Oops, touched her stuff." I say sarcastically, smiling with fake innocence. "Am I going to be struck by lightning now?"

Sora hesitates, looking back towards the door. "Is she gone?"

"Yeah..." Tai's staring out the window, his eyes wide as he takes in the Germany night. "What's really scary is I think a bat just flew by!"

"Okay, you guys, you can come out now!"

Suitcases and dog carriers pop open as Renamon, Agumon, Gabumon and Biyomon crawl their way out. Biyomon looks more than a little disheveled, with her feathers all bent in the wrong direction, Gabumon can't stop yawning, Agumon looks terrified, and Renamon punches me hard in the arm. "Do not...EVER... make me ride with the luggage again!"

I stifle back a laugh as I see her bushy tail, a sure sign that she was freaking out on the plane. "I'm sorry, but what did you want me to do? We weren't going to buy FOUR more plane tickets-"Bull" "Sira could easily have paid for that," "And on top of it what would I pass you off as?

"I bet Dorumon never has to ride with the luggage." Agumon grumbles, still looking dazed and freaked out. "Oh the smells... and it never stopped shaking...Tai don't make me go back there!

Tai sighs as Agumon hugs his legs. "That's because GranDracmon has a humanoid form buddy...oh...for crying out loud...we'll figure something out.

"What does your cousin do again, Sora?" Biyomon chirps, climbing onto the couch to sit beside her partner. Her talons snag the fabric and create a large tear. Oops. Sora flinches before leaning back and shrugging. "Something top secret with the government. I don't understand it. She never talks much about her work."

"Well I say this is ridiculous." I respond, crossing my arms. "We didn't come all this way to sit in her apartment and watch sports on TV."

"Could still be fun." Tai shrugs before I give him a look.

"Lily, I agree with you." Sora sighs, crossing her arms. "But what do you want me to do? If we get caught sneaking out then she could just send us back home and that would be totally lame."

"Come on you guys..." I plead. "We're in Germany! We don't need to hold back like we're on a mission! This is a chance for us to go wild and crazy and do whatever the heck we want! Have an adventure, one that doesn't end up with us almost dying!"

"Look at it this way." Matt chuckles. "No matter what kind of damage we do to the country it's not like they'll ever see us again, right?"

"See? There's the spirit I'm talking about!"

Sora hesitates for just a moment before smiling and shaking her head. "Oh...all right. We've done crazier things, I suppose."

"Certainly we have." I say with a grin as we head towards the door. "Do you remember that time in Australia with the crocodile and Greymon tried to- "I don't want to hear this!"

...

"It's beautiful." Renamon murmurs next to me later that night as we stand on top of a hill overlooking the city. "I can see why they call it the City of Lights."

I can't help but laugh. "Renamon, PARIS is the City of Lights. Stuttgart, is, to my knowledge not Paris."

She swats me playfully and the next thing both of us know we're on the ground wrestling. Sora smiles, looking back over the city lights. "Well it wasn't Berlin but I still say this was pretty cool for today."

"Totally." Tai says with a shrug. "I actually wasn't bored out of my mind when it came to the historical stuff-..." His voice trails off as he looks back down the hill sharply at one large building, much fancier than the others. "Is that music?"

After a few moments of straining carefully, we can all hear it. Classical music strains upwards and Matt slowly grins over at us. "Must be a party. Anyone up for a little gate crashing?"

"You know I don't dance, Matt." I scowl, "and if anyone starts singing that song from High School Musical, I swear to Yggdrasil."

Tai just laughs as Agumon indeed starts twirling around with Biyomon, both of them chanting, _If i can do this then you can do that but i don't dance nooo!"_

 _"_ Oy Vey..."

"Hey if nothing else..." Tai says, looking ruefully at his tone-deaf lizard of a partner, "it might get them to stop. Besides, you can't say you can't dance that's when we first..." His voice trails off and he blushes bright red as I raise a eyebrow at him. "Uh..."

"I didn't say I couldn't dance, I just said I don't."

Tai smirks slightly, the blush leaving his face. "What? You afraid you lost your touch?"

I twitch, and he knows he said the right thing. Stupid Tai, he always knows how to mess with my competitive side. "All right, All right..." I grumble.

"We don't have anything to wear for a dance!" Sora protests as the rest of us make our down the hill.

"Eh. Grab the first dress that fits and doesn't make look like hookers." I call back to her. "It'll be grand!"

...

"These heels are killing me..." I mutter, sipping the water from my really fancy glass goblet-I mean the thing was decorated with silver, how insane could you get? Images of starving children in Africa kept filling my mind everytime I took a sip.

I was wearing a black dress which Sora insisted looked perfect on me, even though I didn't usually wear something this low-cut. Tai practically passed when he saw it, then begged me to pick something else. When I asked him if he was just jealous of the view all the hot German guys I danced with would be getting, he looked like he might choke. Eh. Couldn't find anything that wasn't outrageously expensive.

"Lily!"

Tai's clinging to me the next second and I nearly spill water all over us. "Yggdrasil, Tai what's wrong with?!"

"There's a woman that keeps...following me!"

"Some people would be happy to know that a foreign chick is taking a interest in them." I mutter, sweat-dropping as he buries his face in my shoulder and fighting back a pang of jealousy and the desire to punch this chick's teeth in.

"This...isn't a chick..." He breathes out, terrified before pointing over his shoulder. For a minute I can only see a blonde woman with long curls and a very well developed figure, and I'm about ready to roll my eyes and walk away before I see what's behind her.

And I nearly burst out laughing as I see a sixty-year old woman wearing a lopsided wig and way too much makeup peering around looking for something.

"Its not funny..." Tai mutters, still terrified. "I'll never make polite conversations with older women again I always run into cougars."

Snorting, I put the glass down. "Well then, lover boy you're just going to have to dance with me."

"..." He slowly turns his head, a slow smile appearing on his face. "You mean it?"

"Yeah." I brush the hair out of my face and look away, trying to hide my blush. "Just...you know, to keep you safe."

"So you're my bodyguard, huh?" He chuckles as he leads me out onto the dance floor as the music starts to slow down again.

"Something like that." I whisper back. The music seems to flow around me and Tai, encircling us so we're...the only ones in the room. I'm pressed close enough to him that I can feel the warmth of his body, smell that hint of pine and cinnamon that let's me know it's him. The beat of his heart against the palm of my hand.

I feel like I could lose myself in this moment...if I let it happen. Closing my eyes I lean my head on his shoulder for once not caring about anything...just getting lost in being so close to him and the music that was playing. Something else seemed to come out of nowhere, prodding at the corner of my mind. For a minute I didn't recognize it for what is was. Then my eyes shot open as the feeling grew stronger. I could sense something dark enter the room, full of hate, anger, and pain. My entire back went rigid with the intensity of these emotions.

Tai notices my discomfort and frowns. "Lils? What is...?" His voice trails off as I put a finger to my lips, shaking my head.

My eyes scan the entire room at the multitude of people in the ballroom, all laughing and talking and dancing, to the massive, beautiful staircase leading down to the dance floor in the middle of the room.

...HOLY...

Okay, let me clear something up here and now. I am not the type of girl who faints over every hot male actor or fangirls over them repeatedly. Sure I'm seriously into a few of them but holy crap this guy walking towards us was gorgeous. Dressed in a tux, long black hair that showed off his face that was so...perfect it looked like it had been carved from marble, with brilliant green eyes. However this tiny bit of drooling stopped when I realized all of those negative emotions I was feeling...were coming from THAT guy.

Uh oh.

"Lily?"

My eyes fixate on the man as he walks quicker down the stairs, his smirk growing. "Get Sora and Matt." I whisper, looking over at him. "And get out of here."

"W-wha?!"

"GO!" I shout at him just as the man whirls around with speed and ridiculous ease, has knocked one of the guards unconscious with one heavy blow from his cane then without looking whacks the other one who lunges at him from behind.

Screams erupt in the crowd as I struggle to get closer, to deal with this man before things get worse, but it's near impossible with everyone panicking and running for the exit in a never ending tide, pushing me back, and as I struggle to get free I'm separated from the others.

"Tai!"

"Lily!"

I can see the man grabbing an older man by the scruff of his neck, smirking as he lifts him and pins him to the fountain's edge. He pulls something out of his pocket...that looks, at first glance, something like a flashlight. That is until it lights up and extends razor sharp metallic claws and then plunges the object into...the victim's...eye.

I hear him scream bloody murder the entire way as I'm shoved backwards and end up falling down the steps to the ballroom, landing hard on my back as I hit the ground and let out a cry of pain.

 _"Lily!"_ Renamon's shout echoes in my mind even though we're blocks apart. _"What the ##$$$ is going on?!"_

 _"I don't know!"_ I hate how terrified my voice sounds but it's the truth. I literally don't understand what's happening, is that creep some kind of terrorist or what?

Renamon swears again and I know she and the others racing towards us. _"Hang on Lils we're coming, just don't do anything stupid!"_

"... _Define stupid."  
_

"You know full dang well what's stupid and what's not." Renamon mutters as she keeps up the pace, now running on all fours and not caring about the humans that see her and the rest of her Digimon friends as they race towards the ball room, down the street. Biyomon soars over the cars while Renamon drops to her stomach and actually slides underneath them.

"Wait! We can't keep up with you!" Agumon wails as he and Gabumon try to keep up.

"Oh this is ridiculous." Gabumon snarls, his voice sounding much more wolf-like than usual. "GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GARURUMON!

Screams erupt in the street as the blue wolf streaks down the road, dragging Agumon behind with his tail. It's better this way, even though Greymon has more power that Garurumon there's no way the big dinosaur could keep up with any of them.

"But he may need to Digivolve soon enough..." Renamon muttered grimly.

"You can see what's going on through Lily's eyes!" Biyomon calls down from the air. "How bad is it?"

"..."

...

I struggle to shove through the massive crowd of people pressing in around me, like sardines in a can "Tai! Tai, where are you?!"

The screams kept erupting and then I hear someone calling my name. "Lily!"

"Sora!"

"What the heck is going on?!" She gasps, running up to me with Matt and...oh thank Yggdrasil...Tai right behind her. One of her heels is missing and there's a long cut on Matt's leg and a bruise on Tai's face but they're okay...

Before I can answer there's a voice above all of us, low, purring, hypnotic. "I am Loki of Asgard. Kneel..."

I whirl around to see the same man from before expect...he's wearing possibly the weirdest outfit I've ever seen in my entire life, golden armor, a dark green cape, and what looks like...

"Are those reindeer horns?"

"It...appears so."

The rest of the crowd seems as terrified and confused as the rest of us, all muttering as the man's patience snaps.

"KNEEL!"

Blue lines appear out of nowhere, encircling the entire crowd and glowing menacingly. I don't want to think about what will happen if I try to break through them. "He's boxed us in like cattle." I hiss, backing away and standing protectively in front of the others.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tai mutters next to me, his hand slipping into his pocket and gripping his Digivice. "Agumon, where are you buddy?"

"Biyomon..." Sora whispers, her own voice catching as she clings tighter onto Matt's arm.

"Don't worry, they're coming." I whisper, trying to sound confident. "It will be okay." It takes me a moment to notice...we're the only ones still standing."

Everyone else has dropped to their knees, looking terrified, their eyes on the ground as the man...Loki...laughs before vanishing from his spot.

The next thing I know he's in the middle of the crowd walking...no, more like strutting through them, smirking down at them with a look that literally sets my teeth on edge.

"Is this not...simpler?" He sneers, walking forward, his boots clicking on the pavement. His voice rings annoyingly in my ears. "Is this not your natural state?"

His eyes scan the crowd, that creepy smile growing bigger and bigger as Tai holds me close to him. Partly because he wants to protect me, but also because he's probably afraid I'm going to charge this guy.

"It's the unspoken truth of humanity..." Loki continues softly, his voice getting lower and more hypnotic. "that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom...diminishes your life's joy... in a mad scramble for power...for identity...you were made to be ruled..."

Ugh, that voice, someone get that voice out of my head. I feel tired... my knees feel like they're about to give way-wait... No!

"In the end..." Loki smiles. "You will always kneel." His grin slowly fades seeing the four of us standing defiantly.

"You're not the first person I've heard say that." A new voice said. Loki scans the crowd for it's source, he sees someone in a red-and-blue uniform strutting towards us.

"How likely do you think that's going to be?" Matt sneers back at him, his blue eyes like ice.

"You, in the red and blue suit, who are you?" Loki points his staff at the strange man.

"Who am I, you ask? If you've read any news reports." he responds to the question. "You'd know they call me Superman."

"We've faced plenty of bullying gits like you." Tai scoffs, his own eyes narrowing down to slits as he takes a step forward, his hands clenching.

Loki's lip curls slightly like he's smelled something rotten before smiling again and chuckling. His laugh makes my freckles rise and the hair stand up on the back of my neck. "Ah, humans are so naive, but human children are even more so. You must understand...I have only your people's best interests at heart..."

"No thanks." Sora flatly said, crossing her arms. "We couldn't be less interested in anything you're offering."

"..." He smiles but there's more danger in that smile than all of his boasting and threatening. "Look to your children. Let them be the example to you..."

My eyes widen as the tip of his specter starts glowing ominously. "MOVE!" I roar, slamming into Tai and yanking him out of the way as the blast of energy strikes the ground and all I can see is smoke and cement striking my body.

A low moan echoes next to me and I see Sora lying in the middle of the ground, whimpering as she clutches at her ankle which is twisted at a odd angle. Matt groans and struggles to get over to her, and all I see is red, red rage and I'm ready to rip this guy apart.

"Your friend's leg doesn't look too good?" Superman pointed out. I could swear his eyes flashed electric-blue as he scanned Sora's leg.

Tai groans, opening his eyes and looking to his right. "L...Lily?"

A feral snarl is his only answer, and his eyes widen as Lily shoves herself up, still growling, her eyes a eerie shade of pure gold.

...

Renamon swears loudly as she picks up her pace, her entire body bristling with desperation.

"What happened?!" Garurumon barks out at her, fear in his own voice as he leaps over a truck. "Are the kids okay?!"

"I don't know! There was a explosion and I lost contact with her!"

"Explosion?" Agumon gasps, his eyes widen in horror as he bounces on Garurumon's back, having transitioned there as they were running.

"So she's either unconscious or...or... _or she's in feral_ mode." Renamon shudders at the thought. She loved her tamer dearly but she knew full well how dangerous Lily could be when she's lost control. Granted, this past year it seemed like that was the only time her powers would come back to her, but it wouldn't be much good if the only thought running through Lily's head was a vicious desire to tear her opponent to shreds.

An agonized scream above them catches the attention of all of them, and they whip their heads up and look in horror as Biyomon plummets to the ground, smoking.

"What the?!"

A man stands on top of a building nearby, his chopped brown hair flowing in the wind, and Renamon's eyes widen as she realizes he's aiming another arrow at them. "DUCK!"

The arrow strikes the the car next to them and the car explodes, sending all of the Digimon flying. Renamon rolls several times before leaping back to her feet with a snarl, glancing around to see Garurumon getting to his feet again, growling as Agumon helps Biyomon.

Her ears twitch backwards at the sound of a gun cocking, and, leaping into the air she back flips, crossing her arms and shouting "DIAMOND STORM!"

Her diamonds pierce through her would-be attacker, killing him instantly as they shoot through the heart. She lands on her paws and stares at it in disbelief. It's like nothing she's ever seen before...with grey skin and golden armor over parts of their body, a feral snarl showing off fangs.

"...What in the Digiworld?" She breathes, her tail fluffing up in disbelief.

"RENAMON!" Garurumon howls, and her eyes widen as she whirls around to see three more of the creatures making their way toward her, all snarling, all carrying spears and guns "Uh...oh..."

...

"ARGH!"

Tai watches in horror as Lily is literally blasted skywards and slams down onto the ground with a sickening thud and the sound of something cracking.

"LILY!"

"Tai, what do you plan to do?!" Matt hisses, grabbing his friend's arm before he can do something stupid like plunge into the battle himself. "Without our partners, we're defenseless."

"But he's playing with her!" He snaps back, struggling desperately against Matt as Loki twirls the specter, grinning as Lily shoves herself back to her feet.

"I wouldn't say she's making this easy for him." Sora replies with a smirk, gesturing to Loki's torn and burnt outfit from where Lily's light attacks have hit him. Oh, and the blood pooling down his lip from a lucky punch.

"Agreed, from what it looks like, she doesn't need us to help her at this point." Superman said.

"But she can't keep this up much longer!"

Lily growls, clenching her fists and getting ready to lunge before her eyes widen as ice creeps up out of nowhere from the ground and up to her calves. She struggles to break free but can't manage it.

"All right, that's it." Two beams of heat melt the ice trapping her legs. Sora turns to see Superman's eyes glowing red.

"Lily!"

Loki's eyes drift back behind him at the three children, especially the boy with the insane hair style...and he smiles.

Lily lunges straight at Loki, her hands covered in flames before skidding to a halt and growling with frustration and outrage as Loki literally held a choking Tai by the neck.

"Oh I'm sorry..." He says mockingly, smirking as he tightens his grip "Is this yours?"

"Let him GO!" Sora shrieks, terrified, lunging forwards with Matt right next to her. Forget the fact he's apparently so powerful, no one messes with Tai.

But both of them freeze when Loki has the specter pointed menacingly at Tai's heart. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He murmurs at the same time twisting Tai's neck ever so slightly, making him retch. "It seems...unwise..."

Lily growls, outraged and beyond frustrated as she paces back and forth, looking for a opening to get at Loki but she doesn't see one.

The fact that even in this state of mind she can still recognize Tai is practically a miracle, to be honest. Tai manages to mutter the word "Run" to Lily before coughing harder as Loki's grip tightens. "Actually..." Loki murmurs, smiling sardonically in a way that made everyone shudder. "I think this will be much more fun, don't you?"

The icy cold point of the scepter touches Tai's chest, and he gasps as everything seems to start to fade away in front of him, and his eyes turn a strange shade of blue. "Your heart is mine now..."

Lily lets out a shriek of rage and lunges forward only to be slammed backwards once more, hit in the head so hard it was quite frankly a miracle her skull didn't crack. She skid backwards moaning, while Tai looks on blankly like he couldn't care less.

...

Renamon slammed down hard on another one of the freaks, her paws fracturing it's skull as she growls, looking around at the others.

Garurumon has another one in between his teeth, growling and shaking him like a ragdoll before spitting him out.

The last one was taken down by Agumon and Biyomon working together, burning the monster alive with orange and green flames. Garurumon snorts and swats his prey away before snarling, "What are we waiting for? Let's keep going. No more delays, I can sense Matt's fear."

Renamon doesn't say anything. Lily's own sense of fear is nearly overpowering, and that can only mean one thing. Something really REALLY bad has happened to Tai.

This is confirmed when Agumon suddenly lets out a choked gasp and doubles over, breathing hard.

"Agu?" Biyomon asks worriedly as she flies over, nudging him. "Are you-ack!" She yelps as Agumon swats her away with his claws.

"What in the?!"

He growls, looking up...and his eyes are a eerie shade of blue. "AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GREYMON!"

"Oh, you must be KIDDING me!" Renamon screams as she barely dodges the dark red flames.

...

This time when I get slammed into the ground...I don't get up. Every bone in my body ached like they'd been separately crunched into dust. Groaning, I look up and see the creep smirking down at me, his scepter pointed right at my face.

"Checkmate." He chuckles as it starts shining brighter and I close my eyes, not really keen on watching my brains get splattered across the pavement. But right before impact, someone shoves out of the way just in time.

I open my eyes, and scramble to my feet, expecting to see Tai glowering at this creep and protecting me just like normal...but it's not. Instead it's a guy in an outfit so tacky it makes Loki's look normal. He literally looks like he's wearing the American flag...

He turns and smiles at me. "No need to thank me ma'am just doing my duty helping the innocent."

"...Thank? Stay out of my fight!"

Loki snorts as he shoves himself back to his feet. "Ah...the soldier...the man out of time."

Eh?

Sweatdropping I mutter, "That's it, this is just some really crazy, insane dream I'm having. I'm not really surrounded by a bunch of people who belong in a mental institution." I continue to myself, as Loki and the new guy proceed to battle it out, Loki aiming a heavy blow at the guy's head which he blocks easily with his shield.

"Or I've had one too many tonight..." I sigh. That's when I see the tall, lanky guy carrying a bow leading Tai off into the distance. "LET HIM GO!"

I bolt forward, not knowing what I'm planning to do, right as I hear the new guy cry out in pain. Loki's pinning him down to the ground with the scepter's pointed end straight at his neck. "Kneel..." He snarls.

I'm running after Tai as fast as I can, whipping around the corner of a building, shoving my way through the panicked crowd and screaming his name at the top of my lungs. "NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM FROM ME!"

 _Renamon, if you can hear me I need help! NOW!"_

 _"Kind of busy, Lily!"_ She shrieks back, and on the other end of the connection I can hear the sound of flames roaring away. " _With not having Greymon cook us to a crisp!"  
_

The archer guy shoves Tai onto the helicopter before turning around to face me as I leap onto the top of the building where it's parked. "Let him go or I swear to Yggdrasil..."

The archer just stares blankly at me, and that's when I realize he's got the same creepy blue eyes that Tai was infected with. Holy crap Loki's turned them all into zombies.

I roll to dodge the arrow that he shoots at me, only to have it EXPLODE the minute it hits the ceiling. I scream as I fall backwards, twisting in mid-air, shrieking Tai's name one last time...is that AC-DC music?

"Whoah!"

I feel cold, metallic arms wrapping around me and yanking me to safety the second before I hit the ground, and a voice in my ear-"Personally kid I don't suggest jumping off buildings. It's a messy way to die."

"W-wha?!"

I'm stunned by both the comment and the guy holding me. It's like he's completely made out of metal with red painted armor except for a golden face mask. "Time to join the party..." He mutters under his breath before saying in a more playful voice as he zooms back to the plaza, to someone I can't see "Agent Romanoff! Did you miss me?"

I can see Loki and the spangly guy wrestling on the ground below, both of them exchanging blow after blow. Whoah. I don't know what that shield is made of but by Yggdrasil it's tough.

Just the sight of Loki makes my blood boil and I growl lowly in my throat. So help me I'm ready to tear this creep's head off.

 _"Lily!"_ Renamon's voice echoes in my mind, a relief. _"Lily they kidnapped Agumon I don't understand what happened we tried to stop them but they...they..."  
_

 _"I know...I know...they got Tai too..."_

Renamon's snarl is possibly even more intense than mine. " _We'll be there in two seconds. See how fast Loki starts talking when we burn him alive!"  
_

 _"As much as I'm tempted to, burning at the stake is no longer considered okay."_

The guy who saved me just raises one hand and a glowing sphere of light forms in his palm before blasting it full force at Loki whose eyes widen, but is unable to dodge.

He's slammed backwards, hard into the steps and lands there groaning as Iron Guy lands next to Sparkly-Suit and clenches his fists. My eyes widen as the armor on his wrists peels away to show several guns, miniature missiles, gosh I don't even know what else, pointing right at Loki. It reminds me of MetalGarurumon's attack. "Your move, Reindeer Games." He smirks and I snort.

Loki glowers at us for a few more seconds before slowly raising his hands in a gesture of surrender, and his armor melts away to reveal the tux I saw him wearing before.

The guy grins, even though I can't really see it beneath his face mask. I turn around to try and find Matt and Sora only to have Spangly-Guy grab my arm "Ma'am you're going to have to come with us."

"No thank you."

"Er, sorry kid." The Iron Guy says reluctantly. "But you really don't have a choice." My eyes widen and I turn to bolt only to have Spangles grab me with unnatural strength, pinning me to his chest.

"Actually, she does have a choice, if she wants to go with you she'll decide that." Superman tells Iron Guy.

I scream, struggling to get free, wriggling and kicking with all my might. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

"You get Loki..." He growls in frustration, wincing as my right foot lands hard on his, "I've got her..."

"LILY!"

"Let go of her!" Sora shouts, furious, running forward only to have the crowd shove her backwards. The guy's not holding me roughly, he's actually, as far as I can tell, trying to be gentle, but I'm kicking and hitting so much he's got no choice but to pin my arms to my side.

I hear the sound of engines running and turn to see a jet land at the edge of the crowd, unlike any other I've seen before, and a woman is standing there with dark red hair, even darker than Sora's, and her lips are pursed together in concentration. "Get them in." She says simply, and I'm pulled screaming just as I see Matt and Sora finally make through the crowd and bolt towards me.

"LILY!"

"Guys, get out of here they'll get you too!"

Matt skids to a halt as the ramp snaps up before he can reach me and shoves Sora to the ground as the engines of the ship flare up. The wind yanks back his perfect hair but for once that's not what he's worried about.

His heart feels like someone literally grabbed it and wrung out like a sponge. Two of the most important people in the world to him are...are gone.

"LILY!"

His head shoots up and his eyes widen in disbelief as he sees Renamon charging forwards, running across the top of the building with a furious snarl and landing on the side of the ship, clinging desperately for all she was worth.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Sora!" Biyomon flies down, desperation in her eyes. "Sora, Agumon and Renamon, I...I couldn't stop them I..."

"Never mind that now." Sora says through clenched teeth, pulling out her Digivice. "We've got to go after them. Ready Biyomon? Digivolve!"

...

"I cannot believe... I got kidnapped AGAIN..." I say flatly, crossing my arms and glaring over at them from where I was literally strapped to my chair.

"Don't think of it as kidnapping." The Iron guy, or Stark as I'd heard him be called, mostly in irritation, said with an easy grin. "Think of it as...an awkward inconvenient moment of your time being taken away by complete strangers."

"...Dude. That is the definition of kidnapping."

He shrugs, his dark eyes full of mischief and his brown curly hair messed up from the helmet. "Then you can think of it as kidnapping, I suppose, if that's what you prefer."

The blonde guy looks over at me. I still don't know his name as Stark kept calling him "Capsicle" but he gives me a comforting and sincere smile. "Don't worry miss. We have no desire to harm you. We're trying to help."

"You have a pretty whacked definition of the word help then." I say dryly. "And why exactly am I getting the same treatment as Pretty Boy?" I ask, pointing across the jet's hallway.

Loki rolls his eyes in annoyance at the comment and doesn't respond.

"Because your powers make you important to S.H.I.E.L.D." A woman with red hair walks out, looking down at me.

My eyes narrow and I let out a low growl escapes from my throat. "I am not going to be anyone's servant." I say warningly.

She blinks. "Of course not. What, you thought that's what we were going to do?"

I don't answer. I just shrug silently, staring at them.

The blonde haired guy speaks up. "Well let me assure you ma'am that we would never sink to such a level." His eyes are very sincere. I get the feeling that he's the type who barely knows how to lie. "Our job is to help protect people with powers...not the other way around."

"Good to know." I say, arching a eyebrow. "But my powers aren't exactly reliable right now, you know?"

The woman snorts. "Trust me. We've had to deal with much more...unreliable and risky sources."

"You talking about Banner?" Stark says with a grin "Big, green, and full of win?" He then turns back to me. "But seriously, we can help. Maybe. So what's your power kid? Besides combusting into flames and kicking the butts of Norse Gods?"

My jaw drops. "Wait a...Norse... GOD?" I turn and stare at Loki. "So that means you're actually...?"

"I believe I told that already mortal." He sneers back at me, his green eyes flashing.

I shrug. "Considering how most of the stuff coming out of your mouth was absolute crap I was hardly going to believe you. And plus I would have thought a actual God..." I smirk. "Would be harder to fight."

Stark bursts out laughing as Loki twitches, as if he's contemplating strangling me. "That's it. I love this kid, can we keep her?"

"You might not want to." I say with a smirk. "Because I'm told I'm short tempered, impudent, too stubborn, and don't know when to keep my mouth shut."

He shrugs. "Well apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, and don't play well with others. So we should get along fine."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Capsicle mutters to Red, who just rolls her eyes and shrugs.

" _LILY_!"

"Huh?"

I blink as Renamon's presence re-enters my mind, pressing down hard. I can feel her franticness and and desperation... and "YOU'RE DOING WHAT?!"

My shriek catches everyone's attention. I feel a blush creep across my face as Stark and Cap stare at me, eyebrows raised.

"...Eh heh..." _Great Renamon, just great, now they think I'm just as crazy as pretty boy. What the heck were you thinking?"_

 _"Don't worry..."_ Her voice sounds strained as she pants from exhaustion. _"I'll be fine!"_

 _"You're clinging to the bottom of a jet going Yggdrasil knows how fast! For the love of Yggdrasil I'd rather not see you smashed into a pile of goo!"_

 _"I said I'll be fine! Matt and Sora are on their way, they'll get you out of there."_

 _"Good to know. But not all of them seem that bad, to be honest. They definitely don't like Loki anymore than we do."_

...Speaking of Loki his voice suddenly rings in my ear. "What exactly are you doing?" He sounds vaguely amused, which probably means I'm making a idiot out of myself.

Sure enough, Cap and Red are giving me weird looks like I've lost my mind. I forgot how weird it looks to someone who's never seen me and Renamon talking mentally before. But I can't exactly tell them what I'm doing, so I just shrug. "Meditating."

Lightning flashes outside the window, and everyone tenses, especially me and Loki. My fingers curl into fists and I think of Renamon out there in the storm. I'm furious with her for being so STUPID, but I could never bring myself to yell at her over something like this. Because if I'm being honest with myself, I'd do exactly the same for her.

"What's the matter?" Cap sneers over at Loki who keeps fidgeting in his seat, occasionally looking out the window and scowling. "Afraid of a little lightning?"

Loki barely acknowledges him. "No...but I'm not particularly fond of what comes after." He says dryly, looking out the window.

...

Renamon gasps as the rain pelts down on her fur, soaking it to the skin and making her feel incredibly heavy.

She winces as another flash of lightning shoots across and feels her claws start to slide. "I don't think I can...hold on much longer..."

Lightning flashes again, this time so close she shudders, her tail poofing up in fear. Her eyes widen in shock and disbelief as she sees a figure dart down from the clouds, landing hard on top of the ship, red cape flapping out behind him.

"WHAT THE?!"

...

My eyes widen inside the ship, and I gasp out "WHAT-?!" Right before some sort of force rips the doors of the jet off.

Rain pours down my skin and I can hear the boom of thunder. I catch a glimpse of blonde hair and a bearded face set with determination...

Right before he grabs Loki and the two are gone one second later.

"...Did that just happen?" I ask weakly.

Natasha, as that turns out to be the red head's name, swears and looks at Tony and Capsicle who turns out to be called Steve or Captain. Captain of what though, I wonder?

Tony smirks. "You feel up for this old man?" He chuckles as the armor reappears all over his body, the last part being the face plate that slams over him.

Steve glares at him as Tony leaps out the jet's doors and speeds downwards, jets of fire appearing underneath his boots propelling him after Loki and his would-be kidnapper.

"Be careful." Natasha warns, twisting in her seat to look back over at him. "These guys are incredibly dangerous, they're basically gods."

Steve just snorts as he walks to the open doors as well. "There's only one god ma'am and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

...

"We're losing them!"

Matt clenches his teeth as the rain continues to pour down at a ridiculous rate, soaking his blonde hair and making it fall into his eyes as he grips MetalGarurumon's hide as hard as he can.

Sora flies next to them on Birdramon with Superman beside her, and MetalGarurumon calls over to her in his gruff, rumbling voice, "You're the one with the bird's eyes, can't you see them?!"

She growls back, obviously annoyed. "I may have the bird's eyes, but you appear to be the one with the bird brain! We're in the middle of a storm, moron! It's not exactly easy."

"If they've hurt her..." Matt mutters, trying to keep his rage under control.

"Then they'll have to answer to all of us, as well as the rest of the Tamers, especially Sira." Sora smiles coldly. "It won't be pretty."

"I'd be less worried about her and more worried about your leader." Superman remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen what your friend is capable of. And trust me, she could escape them without a issue." He flatly states.

"Hey, look!"

Red light seems to flash in front of them through the dark clouds of the storm. Sora's eyes widen. "They're slowing down!"

"Not just that, look, they're landing!"

Matt leans forward on MetalGarurumon, eyes narrowing as they quickly descend after their quarry. "Hang on Lils..."

...

The ship lands with a thud and Natasha whirls around to face me. "Stay here, understand?" She orders before leaping out of the jet herself and into the night.

Heh. That's funny. She actually thinks there's a chance I'm going to do what she says. "Renamon!" I hiss, and I hear the sound of paws weakly moving through the mud.

The next second she's there, panting as she leans against the doorway. "Let's never do that again, okay?" She asks weakly, putting a paw over her eyes.

I smile at her. "Thanks for coming after me..."

"Did you honestly think there was any possibility I wouldn't?"

I grin and then lean back as she slices through the bindings easily, her black claws glistening in the night.

"Let's go." The fresh air feels good on my face as I wriggle free, but as I sniff the air, I can pick up another scent.

My eyes narrow and a feral growl escapes my throat. Loki'd better be immortal...because I don't think I can stop myself from trying to kill him.

...

Loki groans as he lands on the clifftop, HARD. Already sore from his earlier fight he winces as the other man snaps angrily "WHERE is the Tesseract!"

Loki smirks and chuckles "I've missed you too..."

The man growls, his muscular body rippling as he grabs Loki by the front of the shirt and pins him to the cliff. "Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor spat, his temper rising along with his frustration as Loki just smirks. Why did his brother have to make everything so difficult? No forget difficult try completely impossible.

"Oh, you should thank me." Loki sneers, his eyebrows knitting together in amusement. "With the Bifrost gone how much energy did the All-Father have to use to send you here? Your precious Earth?" He says the last words with so much disdain it makes Thor's blood boil.

Thor hesitates before sighing and finally dropping his hammer, Mjolnir, his prized possession. Grabbing Loki he pulls his brother to his feet and whispers, his voice shaking slightly, "I thought you were dead."

"..."

Loki looks away "Did you mourn?"

"We...we all did. Our father..." He didn't even know how to put into words the grief his father had gone through, how Odin had barely slept, barely eaten. He blamed himself completely for Loki's fall.

"YOUR father." Loki sneers, looking back at him. "He did tell you my true parentage didn't he?"

"We were raised together." Thor says helplessly, looking into his brother's eyes and seeing only anger and hurt. "We played together. We fought together...Don't you remember...any of that?"

"I remember living in a shadow. The shadow of your greatness." Loki glares at him. "I remember you tossing me into an abyss! I was, and should be KING!"

"You let go..." Thor mutters, feeling a prick of annoyance. "There was no tossing involved. And then you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No Loki the Earth is under my protection and-..."

He breaks off when Loki positively cackles. "Oh, and you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter themselves in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, and why not?"

"You think yourself above them..."

Loki blinks, as though the thought confuses him. "Why...yes."

"Then you miss the truth of ruling brother." Thor says flatly as he takes a step forward. "A throne would suit you ill."

Loki's eyes narrow to cold slits as he shoves past Thor. "I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, _Odinson,_ In my absence. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it..."

"Who showed you this power?" Thor demands, eyes narrowing. "Who controls the would-be King?"

"I AM A KING!"

"NOT HERE!" Thor grabs Loki by the shoulders again. "You give up the Tesseract, You give up this poisonous dream..." His voice trails off and he swallows hard. "You come home."

"..." Loki shrugs. "I don't have it."

Growling, Thor summons Mjolnir back into his hands and holds it at the ready but Loki cuts him off before his brother can LITERALLY beat some sense into him.

"You need the Cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where."

Thor scowls. "You listen well brother..." Before he can finish, there's a flash of smoke and fire and the next moment Thor is gone.

Loki blinks. "I'm listening?"

He smirks at the sound of battle beneath him in the forest, the flashes of light, the bolts of lightning. Yes, that fool Iron Man could keep his brother busy for at least a little bit. But it wasn't that he had any intention of escaping, far from it.

Everything was going to...his thoughts trail off at the sound of the loud SNARL that echoed right behind him.

He whirls around and his jaw drops at the metallic wolf that snarls murderously at him. "Where is he?!"

"W...what are you? One of Stark's creations I assume?" He sneers, trying to sound braver than he felt annoyed at himself for being startled.

"Answer the question, what have you done to that brown-haired boy." Superman demanded.

The wolf's eyes narrow and Loki's eyes widen as compartments all over it's armor open up revealing a myriad of guns. "That's not an answer."

A shriek like a loud bird call echoes above him and he whirls around, eyes growing even bigger, if that was possible, as a giant phoenix lands right in front of him.

Even more shocking was the red-haired girl that hops off the bird's back and glares at him, flsts clenching. "If you've hurt Tai or Lily they won't be able to find your ashes!"

"...Now look I..."

He yelps as a fist collides with his face out of nowhere with such force that it actually knocking the Asgardian ex-prince back a few feet, more from surprise than pain.

A boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes a lot like Thor's glowers at him. "We said start talking!"

"Matt! Sora!"

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better..." Loki mutters under his breath as the girl from earlier backflips over the cliff...annoying brat...but she had one of those strange creatures with her. How very odd.

"Lily!" Sora runs forward and hugs me tightly, her voice shaking as she does so. "Oh Yggdrasil...I almost thought we'd lose you for good this time."

"What did they do?" Matt snarls, looking at her, his eyes flashing murderously. Then he recalled Superman's earlier statement _"Your friend can escape them without a issue."  
_

I blink. "No it was...nothing like that I promise, it's not like they were going to experiment on me..."

"No they just had you chained to your seat..." Renamon snarls and Matt and Sora's faces darken.

"Only because they were afraid I'd end up choking the other prisoner." I said dryly, crossing my arms. My face darkens as I turn to face Loki. "Which reminds me..."

He smirks almost condescendingly but I can tell he's more than a little nervous. Whatever he was expecting it sure as heck wasn't this.

Well then, let's make him REALLY nervous shall we? I drop my Glam. I want him to see EXACTLY what he's pissed off.

Loki's eyes widen again as the girl seems to almost change form in front of him. Her ears become longer and more elf like, with strange markings on her face, four stripes on the side of her face, two below her eyes, two above, with both seeming to be outlined in metal, along with three spots in the center of her forehead, right above her nose, one on top, and two slanting diagonally towards it.

She bares her teeth showing fangs, short, but still there. Her brown irises seem to swirl. "Tell me where he is. NOW!"

"...What are you?"

She scoffs. "How typical can you get? Now you either tell me what I want to know or you're going to find out exactly what happens to those who anger my kind."

Another loud explosion echoes from below in the forest and a tired voice I recognize as Steve's said "Are we done here?"

"Are they coming back?" Sora gasps, whirling around, her eyes widening. My eyes widen as well but I don't manage to make it two feet before I hear the sound of rockets flaring and something landing.

"Where do you think you're going Reindeer Gam..." Tony's voice trails off under the face plate, trailing off in disbelief. Sora and Matt both take uneasy steps back, and I whirl around, terrified that he's seen the Digimon.

But no. Thank goodness they're under Renamon's perception filter. Then what is Tony staring at...?

Oh...wait...

I feel my face blush as I look down at my original form, with the fangs and markings and...oh ! # %% why me?

...

"I can't believe this..."

"Well at least we're all together now."

"Yeah all together and kidnapped." I spat, slamming my head against the table. Surprisingly headplants hurt a lot more than they appear in anime.

"This technology is amazing though..." Sora admits quietly, staring around. "If Izzy was here he'd be going berserk."

After Tony and Steve had found us, including their new ally Loki's brother Thor, someone I could have sworn looked like a really buff Scandinavian.

Unfortunately since the Digimon were in hiding, S.H.I.E.L.D. was now suspicious of Matt and Sora, and how they'd managed to keep up with me.

The bad news, all three of us had been bordered back into the jet, which was now a very awkward fit with all eight of us. The good news is that our Digimon had followed under Renamon's perception filter.

The bad news was that it was such a tight fit that Gabumon was sitting on my lap.

Anyway we fly up to this GIGANTIC aircraft carrier floating above us like one of those massive star ships in Star Wars. I didn't get much of a chance to pick up on any of the details because the minute our jet entered the Helicarrier, it vanished.

You're right. Vanished. As it turns invisible. I could hear the gasps of Matt and Sora and Tony turns to grin at us.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" Tony chuckles. "Bet you've never seen anything like this?"

Anyway I was now currently pretty annoyed with Tony because the minute we got onto the Helicarrier the three of us were pushed into a containment cell and he pretty much abandoned us to our fate.

All I can say is thank Yggdrasil that we weren't put in the same cell with Loki.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Sora says quietly, fear obvious in her voice. I see her hand slink underneath the table and grab Matt's.

"It'll be okay..." He murmurs, giving a gentle squeeze. I feel a lump rise in my throat. This is all my fault. I should never have gotten in that fight with Loki I shouldn't have let him get to me...

Tai...Tai I'm so sorry...

I bury my face in my hands and groan, slipping back into my human form out of sheer exhaustion. I almost don't hear the door slide open.

"Sorry to keep you waiting..." A voice drawls and I look up to see an older man with...oh gosh. No Lily. Do not make any eyepatch jokes. Or pirate comments. Don't you dare.

"What do you want?!" Matt snaps at him and the man's one good eye roams over to him. Matt gulps slightly.

No doubt about it this dude's got PRESENCE.

"Relax." The man sits down in a chair at the end of our table, taking in all of us in turn. "We have no intention to harm children."

"I'm not a..." My voice trails off when he shoots me a look. "Right. Never mind. Carry on."

A flicker of a smile appears on his face and he continues. "Unfortunately kids you've gotten yourselves sucked into something much bigger than you could possibly know. We moved you here to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters both for your own protection and to keep you out of the way."

"Our own protection?" I growl. "And how long is it before I end up chained to the table to be experimented on?"

"Lils..."

"You'd be sadly mistaken if you assume these guys are scientists."

The one eye narrows. "If Stark told you that, let me assure he was joking, in his own warped way."

"Uh, well actually he said nothing like that-"We're a defense program. We don't torture people just because they have special abilities. Every member here is more or less, here of their own free will."

"More or less?"

Fury smiles slightly, as though he's impressed/annoyed that I picked up on that. "Let me give you a example. Banner has...a condition that he dislikes...extremely dislikes being around other people. We at S.H.I.E.L.D. respect that. We've left him alone to do as he pleases for years. We've helped him hide from the army who wanted to use him as a weapon. I wouldn't choose to have him forced to do something like this. But the circumstances dictate that I have no choice."

I blink, unsure if I should believe him or not. But Matt's the one who cuts me off. "So when you don't need them anymore you just let them go? Let them do their own thing? Let them live normal lives?" His skepticism is even possibly greater than mine.

"Some might want to use the Avengers as tools." Fury says calmly. "I'm not one of those people. They have their own lives...and I respect that."

"Avengers?" Sora frowns, leaning forward. "That's what you call this whole...thing?"

He smiles. "Something like that. Anyway Ms Lightwood, Takenouchi, Ishida, Walker...if you were to explain exactly how you managed to actually fight against the Norse God, and kept up with my jet."

The three of us look at each other and I know we're in agreement. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

Superman just smirked, "How did I keep up with your jet, simple, I can fly at speeds a ordinary human can't achieve."

"...You're determined to make things difficult then?"

"Yes." I lean forward. "Even if you seem like a good man now I've been betrayed one too many times to believe in simple gut feelings. You'll have to earn my...our trust."

"Because we're not just thinking of us." Sora continues, her eyes flickering to the spot where the Digimon listen in invisibly. "We're thinking of lives that are dependent on us."

For a moment Fury says nothing. Then he sighs, obviously a little annoyed before looking over at me. "You've probably sustained some injuries in that fight. I'm ordering you to see Dr. Banner, just to make sure you're okay."

"You're ordering me?"

"Now there's something I can agree with." Matt says with a slight smirk, standing up, Sora following.

"No no no no no, guys, I'm fine seriously..."

"Come on Lily..." Sora says in a sing song voice as she and Matt pin my arms to my side and frog march me down the hall. "Let's go see the nice doctor."

The doctor who has anger issues and who generally doesn't want to be around people.

Brilliant.

...

"You were lucky you weren't hurt more." Dr. Banner speaks up as he finishes bandaging the long gash on my arm.

Everything about him pretty much screams nerd, from the close cut brown hair, to the cute glasses. But I don't mind. It reminds me of Izzy, or uncle Vincent, who used to fix me up in the Pokemon world.

"Thanks for doing this..."

"No problem." He smiles at me. "I like being able to help people. It...helps to make up for the stuff the Other guy does all the time." He mutters the last part under his breath.

"...Other Guy?"

"...Never mind." He smiles weakly and then I yelp as he starts pulling up the back of my shirt. "What are you?!"

"Just checking to make sur..." His voice trails off and his eyes widen.

Yup. I was afraid of that.

"Yo, doc." I turn and see Tony lean in. "What's up gorgeous?"

I groan and raise my eyes at him, more embarrassed than annoyed. "Great. Now we have a full audience."

"What the...?"

Bruce's fingers run down one of the large jagged scars that cross the back of my shoulder to my hip, and I wince slightly at the touch. Crimson Lightning scars never fully heal. Oh you'll stop bleeding, eventually, but they're tender for the rest of your life.

"Don't..." I say through clenched teeth as Tony walks over, his own eyes narrowing as he looks at my back and then looks back over at me.

"Kid, what the heck did you do to yourself?"

I shrug, not wanting to answer the question but he just folds his arms and gives me a look. "Nuh uh. Answering the question by not answering the question is one of my moves."

"I'm sure you have plenty of practice evading the truth Stark." Bruce mutters, but there's more teasing than actual contempt in his voice.

"Years worth of it." Tony agrees with a smirk but looks back over at me. "Seriously kid what happened? These look like..." His voice trails off and I yank my shirt back down, my cheeks blushing. "Whip scars?" I mutter, annoyed. "If that's what you're thinking, then yes."

"But..."

"Let's just say you can use this to explain to Fury why I don't like people knowing about my powers." I say flatly before I hurry out of the room, not looking back.

 _"Lily you should calm down they're trying to help..."_ Renamon's voice said softly in my brain, and I can hear the light sound of her paws padding after me.

The perception filter doesn't stop sound from coming through.

"I don't need anyone's help..." I mutter, continuing to walk down the hallways without looking at anyone, bumping into a SHIELD agent and then glaring at him when he stammers an apology. "I just want to get out of here and find Tai."

"But will you be able to...I wonder?"

My head shoots up and I suppress a snarl at the sound of that voice. Behind the glass wall of his cage Loki smirks over at me.

I glower at him. "Did I ask you for your opinion?"

"Oh touchy..." He chuckles condescendingly and I really wish I could kill him, SHIELD needing him alive doesn't matter to me, he's pressed too many of my buttons today.

Well...maybe not kill. More like beat the crap out of him until he tells me where Tai is and LETS HIM GO.

Trying to keep my temper under control, only helped by the sound of Renamon muttering comforting words in my ear, I start walking away again until Loki speaks up, his smugness still evident. "I know your invisible friend is right next to you. Telepathic bond, hmm? Interesting. But what do you expect from someone who can merge with one of the creatures?"

...My blood runs cold. I whirl around. "What are you talking about?"

Loki smiles showing that row of brilliant teeth that I so dearly want to punch in. "Well you see Lily..." I hate the way he says my name. It's like a contented, smug purr. "Once in a while you find a...diamond in the rough, so to speak? One person's mind can hold such...interesting information."

...Yggdrasil he read Tai's mind already? He has a link with his captives even across long distances?

...This is the very definition of BAD.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say flatly, crossing my arms and trying to look bored and fighting the mounting panic that's rising in me.

"Don't you?" He smiles innocently but it reminds me more of a hungry shark that's smelled blood, circling in for a kill.

"Your little boyfriend's told me everything...about the Digital World...about your partner...about YOU." He finishes, his eyes running up and down my body.

My jaw tightens as I growl out through clenched teeth, "You should have left that little bit of information to yourself, that is if it was the truth. I have no idea what you're talking about but if it were real...I mean come on Digital Monsters? How lame a lie is that? But if it were real...I'd probably have to kill you to make sure you didn't tell anyone about it."

Loki smirks. "You could try..."

"Big words PRINCESS considering how you underestimated me last time."

"Oh, slipping back into the form of Myostimon's assassin are we?" He says in a sugary sweet voice as I turn to leave.

My fingers flex and curl into fists. "Shut up..."

"What was that one incident you cried to him about the other night? Oh yes...the village you and that cat burned down?"

"I said SHUT UP!"

Loki just laughs again and I see red and the next thing I know Renamon's grabbing me by the shoulder and pinning me to the ground, the only thing in the world stopping me from pressing that button and sending Loki hurdling down in that cage to the ground below.

"Lily! Lily for Yggdrasil's sake calm down!"

...

"So...you're Captain America, right?"

He looks up and blinks as he sees the red headed girl standing awkwardly in the doorway, as though she's not sure what to do.

"That's right ma'am." He responds politely, going back to whatever he was doing, rummaging towards drawers and looking over his shoulder repeatedly as though he's afraid someone other than her will come in. "...Or I used to be..." He adds quietly under his breath obviously not wanting her to hear that.

She saw how freaked out he looked before he recognizes her.

"...It's hard being somewhere where everything's changed huh?" Sora says, sympathetically.

Steve sighs and leans against the wall. "...You have no idea." He mutters under his breath, looking away.

Sora smiles wryly. "Trust me I know what it's like to have your entire world change in the blink of an eye."

"How?"

"Long story..." She says softly, looking off to the side at what looks like nothing but air. "But sometimes when everything changes and you just miss home...you feel frustrated and angry yeah...but you might gain something even better."

Steve frowns as he leans on the cabinet. He can't help the feeling that Sora knows what she's talking about. This is far more personal for her.

It had been beyond frustrating to wake up and have...nothing. All of his friends gone...he didn't want to think about one friend in particular it...hurt too much.

He'd been filled with the feeling of not belonging anywhere. He turns and smiles at her. That's when Sora suddenly freezes, her eyes widening.

"Lily..."

"Huh?"

She runs out the door without looking back, cursing wildly about Lily's temper. Steve frowns...and then he hears the sound of snarls echoing from the hallway.

...

Despite what Sora and Matt believe, I do not have a uncontrollable temper. I could totally be trusted not to press the button that would cause Loki to plummet to his quite painful death.

Ask Demidevimon and Gatomon, when I'm REALLY mad Yggdrasil herself can't restrain me from punishing my enemies.

Nope. Right now I was doing my very best to keep calm, making mocking comments back at Loki every time he mentioned something incredibly painful about my past...again...and again...and again...

"You know I'm not surprised your parents want nothing to do you." I snarl through clenched teeth as I glare at him, "Who'd want a weak whiny little brat?"

His own eyes flash in anger at that and I can't help but smirk. Oh it feels good to be the one tossing out the barbs for once.

"What? Sensitive about the fact you're adopted?" I say with a sneer as I remember something I heard in the hallway. "Poor baby. Poor temperamental attention grabbing baby."

Growl.

"You know I'm adopted and I'm not NEARLY as immature or insecure enough to go around parading myself as the next leader of the planet. I mean...I might do that at some point if I was horribly bored but I wouldn't seriously be craving self-respect so desperately.

"You know pet..." He drawls, and I stiffen.

Using Tai's mind to draw out the one nickname I COMPLETELY hate is absolutely unfair.

"Pet." Loki says with a smirk, "I'd be more careful about making me angry if I were you...you wouldn't want something to happen to your little boyfriend."

"...What did you just say?" I demand, my voice rising dangerously.

"Hmm? Well think about it. If I control Kamiya's mind, then I could make him do all sorts of things. Like say slit his own throat and have him lie there as the blood runs down his pretty neck and soaks the ground around him..."

"Shut up..."

"Or have that...what do you call it...partner attack him?" He smiles sweetly. "Death by his own partner...now that would be nice and poetic."

"YOU SICK LITTLE CREEP DON'T YOU-LILY!"

Renamon yelps, my rush of rage startling her and making her drop her perception filter.

I can hear the sound of guns clicking all around us and I whirl around to see many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents all pointing their weapons at Renamon.

Loki smirks and I feel a rush of anger as Renamon's tail tucks between her legs and she whimpers. Ugh, this is all my fault.

"Please...she's mine..."

Nick Fury raises a eyebrow as he looks over at me. "I have a feeling you've got some explaining to do ma'am."

...

"I am SO sorry you guys..." I groan, burying my face in my hands as once again we find ourselves in the containment unit, only this time all of the Avengers plus Nick have crowded in.

"Don't be." Matt says, touching my shoulder. "You didn't do that bad. You kept your cool for as long as you could. What he was saying about Tai..." His eyebrows knit together in anger. "Any of us would have come close to snapping."

"Make no mistake, we will pay Loki back for all this." They turn to Superman's voice.

"But this doesn't change the fact that we're in serious trouble..." Sora groans.

"It's going to be fine. Just relax." He says.

"That reminds me. What is your real name?" Lily asks him.

"My real name is Kal-El. But on Earth I go by the name Drake Walker, I was once the field leader of the Digimon Data Squad."

"Where are you from?" Lily asks.

Kal stares at the wall. "I'm from the planet Krypton which was destroyed 30 years ago, I crash landed here and was adopted by a Earth family that raised me." He replied.

"This world's yellow sun gives me my awesome powers that I use to protect everyone on the planet."

Bruce looks at Natasha. "Are they just...having this conversation and pretending we're not here."

"Apparently."

"Oh."

"What exactly are these creatures?" The buff Norwegian pipes up, looking over at Fury in curiosity. "Never in all the Nine Realms...have I seen beings like these."

"See? Told you I was unique." Renamon mutters in my ear, as Fury raises a eyebrow. I roll my eyes and clamp a hand over her nuzzle. "That's not a good thing at this moment, comprende?"

"An explanation would be nice." Natasha drawls, staring at us, and I look up at her in her tight black outfit and cold piercing eyes and fidget uncomfortably. She had a way of looking at you like she was staring right into your soul.

I hesitate, looking at Matt and Sora who are just as lost as I am. Gabumon and Biyomon stand next to them, Gabumon's wary eyes taking in the adults.

If Sira found out about this catastrophe, she'd flip out. I could just imagine it, "You haven't been a tamer FOR TWO WEEKS AND YOU ALREADY BLEW THE SECRET OF THE DIGITAL WORLD?!"

Then I look back at Tony, who shoots me a quizzical half smile half questioning look. If I trust anyone here...and I don't know why he's the one I pick...I trust him.

Maybe It's because he's so brutally, rudely honest, but I feel he's not the type to use the information I give him against us.

"...You swear no one outside these walls will know about this?" I say in a low voice, staring at Fury. "Not even your bosses."

"..." His eyebrows knit together and I can see he's not quite sure about this but I shake my head. "You don't get it. If word of this gets out, things will get very messy. That's not me threatening you, that's a simple fact. We are indebted to protect certain people and quite frankly, we'll do whatever we have to do to make sure they stay out of human knowledge."

"...I can understand your point." Fury says flatly, looking away. "But first please explain exactly what your...friends are?"

"Digimon."

"Bless you." Tony says automatically and I roll my eyes and suppress the urge to slap himself upside the head. "Are you going to make remarks the entire time?"

"Maybe...?"

Renamon chuckles. "I don't know why you're bothered Lils, this guy's just like you."

"It...talks..." Steve says flatly, as though his brain can't register this in the slightest. "The world really has gone mad in the past forty years."

"Dude if that shocks you, you are not going to able to handle this explanation."

"Everybody besides Cap here knows about computers right?" I say with a drawl, and ignore it when Steve shoots me a look.

"Yes...?"

"Well...in a sense...that's what these guys are."

"I resent that." Biyomon huffs as she folds her wings and Sora rolls her eyes. "We're just laying the groundwork for the newbies, my friend."

"You mean like artificial intelligence?" Tony raises an eyebrow. "Like JARVIS...interesting."

I blink. "Who is JARVIS?"

"Uh...long story."

"Tony's only friend." Steve mutters, dropping his head into his arms with a groan.

"Oy!"

Renamon huffs. "There's nothing artificial about my intelligence..."

"She's right." Gabumon chuckles. "No computer would be as moronic as she is...Ow!"

"They're sort of like artificial intelligence..." I shake my head. "But not really. While they may be part data they're as real as you and me."

"...That isn't possible." Fury says flatly, staring at me.

Matt snorts. "You're looking at them aren't you?" They have feelings, emotions, thoughts all their own...Digimon are their own creators, their own beings..."

"Then what are you squirt?" Tony asks, arching a eyebrow over me. "We know you're not human...your blood showed that. Your DNA is oddly similar to Thor's..."

Thor looks over at me, blinking. "You are Asgardian?" He asks curiously, and I stare blankly at him.

"...What the heck is an Asgardian? And no, I'm not exactly sure what you would call my kind...we've gone by many names through the years and I haven't been around any others long enough to know much about us...but I guess you could refer to us as some kind of guardian angel." I shrug, leaning back in my chair. "We watch over this world and the Digital one."

"As Banner and Romanoff heard me say in the cell, I'm a Kryptonian sent here by my birth parents to save my life as my home world blew up." Drake says.

"Interesting..." Fury murmurs, then frowns. "Then what are you children?"

"Uh...we're both perfectly human." Matt says with a rueful laugh, holding up his hands. "But we are partnered with our Digimon..." His hand rests on top of Gabumon's head. "We make them stronger, giving them more powerful forms and help Lily's kind protect both worlds."

"Protect them from what?" Steve asks warily.

"...Not all Digimon are good..." Sora sighs, leaning back in her chair. "Just as not all humans are good."

Fury's face contorts to a scowl. "So you're basically telling me that there's a world filled with dangerous monsters that we know nothing about? Wonderful."

"We can handle any evil Digimon." Gabumon responds with a shrug. "We've been doing it since the children were barely fourteen."

"...Even better. The world is in the hands of teenagers..."

"Hey..." Matt growls, eyes narrowing, obviously not liking Fury's tone, until another man speaks up.

He blends in with the surroundings, so you might not even know he was there. You know, that kind of guy? Who doesn't seem like anything special when you first see him? "Sir they might be referring to the Odaiba incident four years ago. As I recall, that was settled before we could do anything about it."

"..." My hands clench slightly on the table, and Tony picks up on it. His eyes narrow thoughtfully. "The Odaiba incident? Wasn't that when the strange and slightly creepy fog rolled in...? And no one else could enter the city?"

"That'd be it." Matt says dryly, his hand reaching under the table and touching my arm lightly. _"It'll be okay calm down..._

"We handled it." Renamon says with a careless shrug and a smirk. "It was no big deal..."

...No big deal...Yggdrasil were memories of Wizardmon's death going to come back to me every time someone mentioned the Odaiba incident.

"You okay kid?" Tony's hand touches my shoulders and I don't look at him, shrugging weakly.

"Ah, you're probably just worn out." He grins. "Come on, I know exactly what you need to cheer up."

"Nothing too heavy Tony..." Natasha warns, looking over her shoulder at him.

...Huh? I glance back at Fury as Tony leads me out of the room. His face is still blank but I can tell how hard he must be thinking, and how frustrated he is.

I get the feeling he doesn't want to sell the Digimon out...but he's not sure what to do.

...

"Uh...? I stare at the glass in my hand, feeling sheepish and not quite sure what to do.

"This is what one calls a drink." Tony smirks slightly. "I don't know what they do on your planet but one consumes it on ours."

"I will dump this on your head."

He chuckles. "Wouldn't be the first time."

I hesitate before taking a long sip as I follow after him. The warm liquid running down my throat...is delicious...

"...Can I have another?"

He shrugs before handing me his own goblet. "Knock yourself out."

Banner looks up as we enter the main room. "I think I found something...well at least the Gamma reports are consistent with Selvig's report on the Tesseract."

Tony smirks before walking over to the computer himself. "If we bypass their mainframe and directly route to the homework cluster we can clock this at around six hundred teraflops."

"...I don't understand any of that."

Rolling his eyes Tony smirks. "You should come by Stark Tower some time...Top ten floors, all R and D, you'd love it..."

"Uh...no thanks." Banner shakes his head as I struggle to understand what R and D means. And I'm starting to feel more than a little dizzy... "Last time I was in New York I kind of broke Harlem."

Tony smirks slightly. "Well I promise a stress free environment..." Oh this can't lead to anything good.

The next thing I know I hear Banner yelp slightly as a spark of electricity bounces across his skin, and he gives Tony a rueful glare as an angry voice barks. "Are you NUTS?!"

"You do that to me you're getting thrown through the wall..." I slur, looking up as Steve enters the room. "Hey look guys It's Captain Bossy..."

"Not the most imaginative insult..." Tony drawls. "But I've heard worse." He turns back to Banner. "Wow, you've really got it together...what's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed."

Steve crosses his arms and glares. "Is everything a joke to you."

"Funny things are."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on the ship isn't funny." Steve snaps back before quickly looking back at Banner. "No offense...Doc."

"None taken." Banner says mildly before looking back at Lily. "Uh...Tony how much alcohol did you give her?"

"...Not that much why?"

That question was promptly answered when a heavy thud echoes across the lab and Lily lies flat on her back unconscious and Steve yells, "OH CRIPES STARK WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Lily!"

The three men were caught off guard as Renamon sped into the room. Upon seeing the glass in Lily's hand she facepalmed, groaning. "I was afraid it might be something like this...I knew something was wrong when the connection went all fuzzy and kept mentally giggling at the stupidest things."

"She really is a lightweight huh?" Tony comments, looking down at Lily's pale face.

"Not everyone can drink their body weight in vodka Stark..." Steve replies, rolling his eyes as Banner drops down, checking Lily over and then shaking his head with a wry smile.

"She'll be fine, just needs to sleep it off."

"Good..." Renamon sighs, as Gabumon and Biyomon enter the room.

"Geez Renamon..."

"Don't just take off like that."

"I was worried all right...?" She says rolling her eyes. "I didn't need a repeat of the last time Lily got drunk at age 10, she somehow ended up passing out on Dorkula's lap."

"...You're kidding." Gabumon snorts and Renamon just smirks. "Oh it got worse, trust me. If she knew I was telling this story right now she'd kill me."

The others exchange confused looks before Renamon flicks her tail in acknowledgement at Banner. "Thanks for helping my girl. Er...if you don't mind me asking, I know what Stark and Cap here can do thanks to Lily's mind, but what's your power again?"

"What do you mean, thanks to Lily's mind?" Steve asks, confused and mildly suspicious. Renamon grins and taps her skull. "Mental link."

"Ah."

Tony grins, leaning against the wall. "Okay, it's official. As soon as this mess is all over I'm borrowing you guys for some harmless testing. This whole thing is too bizarre and cool."

"As long as there are no needles."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"And we get bribed with food."

"Wish I could just pay all my employees with food."

Renamon smirks before turning back to Banner. "So...what exactly is your power?"

"It's more like a curse than anything else..." Banner says quietly as he stands back up, fidgeting awkwardly with his glasses.

Biyomon cocks her head. "What do you...mean?"

Steve sighs. "Bruce you don't have to...act like you're a monster. It's not your fault that...the Other Guy is difficult to control."

Bruce's face was impassive and Renamon and Biyomon exchange a look as Steve continues. "And YOU need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark."

"You think I'm not?" Tony scoffs. "I can't do a equation unless I have all the variables."

"Are you saying Fury's hiding something from us."

"He's a spy. He's THE spy. His secrets have secrets...it's bugging you too, right Banner?'

Bruce's face flushes. "I just want to do my work and-"If he's keeping secrets it puts my partner at risk..." Gabumon growls warningly.

"...I don't...think it's anything like that." Bruce sighs, turning away from the computer. "Just...Loki's jab at Fury? About a warm light for all mankind to share?"

"Uh, we were in a containment area." Renamon says, pinning her ears back. "I don't..."

"Well...basically he was being snarky about Stark's plan for clean energy sources, like Stark Tower."

"That big ugly..." Steve trails off as Tony glares. "Uh, continue."

"So if Tony's such a big name in the business..." Banner's voice trails off. "Why didn't they bring him in to work with the Tesseract earlier?"

Renamon's ears pin back again. "...The Tesseract is the highly dangerous and very powerful object that's been stolen right?"

"Yeah." Bruce nods. "What's so special about the Tesseract is that it never runs out of energy. Ever. It's capabilities...could change the world."

"But it sounds like S.H.I.E.L.D. has other uses for it than keeping the planet green. Biyomon mutters.

Steve's eyes narrow and he storms off. "Just...get back to work. Loki's got the drop on us and we're sitting around contemplating conspiracy theories."

Tony snorts as the door slams shut. "That's the guy my dad worked so hard for to bring back?...Should've left him on ice."

"He's not wrong about Loki having the drop on us." Bruce mutters grimly.

"What Loki has is a stick of dynamite that's going to blow up in his face. And I'm going to be there when it does."

"And I'm sure I'll be reading about it in tomorrow's paper." Banner said with a slight smile.

"Yeah?" Tony cocks a eyebrow. "Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us."

"Now, you see..." Bruce shakes his head stubbornly. "I don't have a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve, it's a nightmare."

The three Digimon glance at each other and Biyomon speaks up, a wry smile on it's beak. "You know who you remind me of Mr. Banner?"

"Huh? Who?"

"Our very good friend and leader Agumon and his partner Tai." Biyomon drags her nails on the floor, as though trying to find the words. "It was such a long time ago...but you're not the only one whose lost control."

"This I've got to hear." Tony mutters, leaning against the wall, staring at them curiously.

"Mm...at one point during the battle against Etemon..."

"Who?"

"A chimp Elvis wanna be." Renamon rolls her eyes. "You don't want to know."

"...You're right. I don't."

"ANYWAY...the point is that Tai was so desperate to get Agumon to evolve again..." Gabumon continues shooting the snickering girls a look. "That it cost us. Big time."

"SkullGreymon..."

"You would not want to run into that in a dark alley." Gabumon responds flatly as he looks up at the confused Tony and Bruce. "Let's just say that...Tai lost control of his emotions and it corrupted Agumon's data turning him into a...welll..."

"An undead slavering monster who would turn on it's own partner." Renamon says flatly. "I wasn't there but I heard the stories."

"Nearly killed everyone there." Gabumon mutters. "We couldn't stand up to him...he was too powerful..."

Bruce let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "And that's the same thing that could...happen to me...if I let the Other Guy loose."

"I'm sorry Dr. Banner but you didn't let us finish." Biyomon says politely. "While it's true both Tai and Agumon messed up...they didn't give up. It took time to get over their mistakes. Tai was afraid to let Agumon evolve again..."

"But they got over it." Renamon shrugs. "And if it wasn't for MetalGreymon and WarGreymon we'd be lost..." Her voice suddenly trails off and her eyes widen.

"So you see Dr..." Gabumon continues. "It is not one mistake that defines you. It's your ability to try again."

Bruce hesitates. "I...I don't..." but Renamon interrupts, her voice suggesting muffled panic. "Guys...I hate to interrupt...but... we need to go. NOW." She hoists Lily on one shoulder. "Think about what we said Doctor."

...

"As soon as Selvig was compromised we moved Dr. Foster to a remote hideout." Coulson says quietly, looking over at Thor. "She'll be safe."

Thor stares at the picture of the brunette woman and sighs. "...Thank you."

"Is that your girlfriend?"

Thor looks over and frowns as he sees the blond teenager standing a few feet away, toying with a cigarette in one hand.

"...My...?" Thor blinks. "I do not understand, young warrior."

The boy...Matt...grins wryly. "Eh, they probably call it something else where you come from I suppose."

"And Lady Sora...? Thor asks, thankful he could remember at least one of their names. His concern for Jane and Loki had pushed most of the morning to the back of his mind. Well except for the Digimon. It was kind of impossible to forget about them. "Is she your...girlfriend?"

"Lady?" Matt's eyes quirk upwards and he chuckles quietly under his breath. "Oh she'd be so weirded out by that..."

Seeing Thor's confused look deepen Matt hastens to add, "But yeah, she's my girlfriend. For four years now." He cocks his head. "So...if you're Asgardian...does that mean that you and Loki...?"

"...He is my brother." Thor responds firmly, his grip tightening on the rails. It was bad enough to see how much hate everyone here had towards his brother. It was even worse that Loki wanted nothing to do with him. He felt like a failure...his brother was broken and he didn't know what to do.

Matt shrugs. "Ah...I see."

"Believe me, I am sorry for what has happened to your friend..." Thor turns to face him. "But my brother is not evil."

Matt shrugs. "Hey I'm not saying that he is pure evil. I'm probably the last person who can judge other people's mistakes."

"...?"

Matt looks away. "Four years ago..I was...going through a really tough time. We were losing battle after battle and...I don't know it just seemed so...pointless what we were trying to do?...I betrayed my family. I betrayed Tai whose like my brother, and my baby brother TK." He looks back at Thor. "I will always regret that."

"...And I'm assuming you made up for your transgressions?" Thor asks carefully, not wanting to offend him.

He sighs. "I keep trying to. Thankfully Tai was willing to let me back in from the beginning...course that made me feel even more guilty...Lily was harder, I nearly killed the person she loves, and I have no doubt that if I ever hurt Tai again she'd tear me in half. But...the point is...if I hadn't hit the bottom...if I hadn't had the sense knocked back into me I might have stayed like that." Matt looks over at Thor. "What I'm trying to say is I wouldn't brand Loki as a lost cause just yet. Actually...don't ever. He needs his brother. Whether he realizes it or not."

"...Thank you."

...

Fury's eyes narrow as he enters the lab. "Stark, what exactly are you doing?"

Tony raises an eyebrow as he leans against the wall. "Er...kind of wondering the same thing about you."

He clenches his teeth. "You're SUPPOSED to be looking for the Tesseract."

"We are." Bruce says flatly. "The model's locked and we're sweeping for a signal right now. When we get a hit we'll have the location down to half a mile."

"What is Phase 2." Tony demands, eyes narrowing.

"You want to know what Phase 2 is, Stark, there's your answer." Drake mutters out loud, entering the room and pointing behind him.

He felt a sense of alarm. Fury wasn't the type of man to wince or show any emotion, but when Rogers stormed in carrying one of the guns with a look of absolute disgust on his face, his only thought was..."Crap..."

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. using the Cube to make weapons." Steve growls before looking over at Tony. "Sorry. Computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we've gathered everything related to the Tesseract, this doesn't mean that-"You're lying, Fury." Drake coldly said to the Director.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you're lying. How do I know that you ask, well I have super hearing, which allows me to detect changes in a person's heart beat." Tony supports my accusation by pulling up a picture on the computer screen showing a missile.

"That had BETTER not be what I think it is." An angry voice echoes. All of the adults look up to see a angry Sora storm in, her red-headed temper clearly showing while Lily and Matt were both shooting Fury looks of murder.

"I was wrong..." Steve says quietly, though his hands shake with rage. "The world hasn't changed a bit."

"Did you know about this?" Banner snaps at Natasha the minute she and Thor walk in. She glances at the computer screen, and, uncharacteristically for an assassin, pales slightly. "...I...Banner, you should leave. Loki's manipulating you."

"He's not the only one."

"You self-righteous idiots..." Matt scoffs. "We should have known better than to think that you guys possibly cared about anything besides becoming more powerful."

"That's uncalled for." Fury growls, his eyes narrowing.

"Really?" Renamon crosses her arms. "Or are you making deadly weapons just for the fun of it."

"...It's because of him."

Thor blinks when Fury points at him. "Me?"

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"And you think this will possibly make things better?" I snap, my own temper rising. "By threatening others with weapons? I swear to Yggdrasil, if you challenge them like this there will be a lot more crazies than just Myostimon, and I guarantee they'll be too much for you."

"Your work with the Tesseract drew Loki to it and his allies." Thor snaps, agreeing with me. "It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form." Steve said in disbelief.

"You forced our hand...We have to come up with-"

"Right." Tony laughs sardonically. "Nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark."

"I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would neck deep in-"Whoa how is this now about me."

"I'm sorry..." Steve sneers. "Isn't everything?"

"Quit acting like a jerk." Sora snaps back at Steve, who looks taken aback by how she sided against him, but then gets angry. "You don't know what you're talking about you're just a-"If you say just a child I swear to Yggdrasil I will beat the snot out of you."

"I thought humans were more evolved than this."

"Excuse me, do we come to your planet and blow stuff up."

A chill runs down my spine as I sense something...powerful coming at us...swallowing hard as I glance out the window. "Guys...?"

...

"You ready for this?" The archer said in his flat monotone voice. Tai stares back at him with those creepy blue eyes and smiles. "Absolutely."

As the jet approaches the Helicarrier, the archer pulls an arrow out and pulls back...waiting...waiting...before letting it fly. The arrow swung in the air before landing square in the middle of one of the Helicarrier's enormous engines. "Ready Agumon?"

Agumon growls and Tai smirks, pulling out his Digivice which starts to glow.

...

"You speak of control yet you court chaos." Thor angrily snaps.

"How is it that the man whose not even from our planet is the only one making sense." Matt snaps through clenched teeth.

I rub the back of my neck, that feeling of something really, really bad about to happen growing every moment... "Guys...please..."

"It's his MO, isn't?" Banner lets out a cracked laugh. "What are we, a team. No no we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb."

"You need to step away..." Fury says in a low voice, reaching for his gun until Renamon grabs his hand and twists back painfully. "Use that and I swear I will slit your throat here and now..."

"Get your hands off of him."

"Why?" I snap back at Natasha, taking a step forward. "Of course you're not against these weapons being developed, you like killing and you don't care if innocents are affected by it."

Natasha's eyes flash. "Don't you dare..."

"You heard me. You murdered children for money!"

"Oh so you're wanting to play the use someone's past against them game?"

"Why shouldn't the guy let off some steam." Tony snaps.

"You know damn well why!" Steve shouts. "Back off."

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me..."

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armor, take that off what are you?"

Tony shrugs with a smirk. "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you." Steve snaps. "I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and the other guy crawl over you."

"You know you might need to get your head out of your butt." Matt sneers back. "The whole point of being a hero is to save them. It doesn't matter how. The only reason you want to be the sacrificial lamb is because without that you're just a pathetic coward who gives up."

"...What was that...?" He growls back in a low voice.

"Hmm? I don't know. But I wouldn't be so desperate to get attention and "die nobly" that'd I leave my girlfriend to live her life without me. I heard what you did to her. You just had to be the noble one didn't you? So your name could go down in history...because you weren't smart or strong enough to-"SHUT UP!"

"Matt, stop it!" Sora pleads, grabbing his arm. "You're not helping!"

"I'll stop..." Matt snaps. "When he stops promoting himself up on his pedestal and acting like he's so much better than us. Newsflash, your sacrifice was your own fault! No one cares!"

"MATT!"

"You people are all so petty..." Thor scoffs. "And tiny."

Gabumon growls. "You're talking about my partner there...watch it. And we are not tiny!"

"You may be a prince in your own world..." I add, glaring at him. "But you're not here. So shut up."

Romanoff glares. "Why are you all acting like this? Look S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats..."

"The Digimon aren't the threat." I snap back. "You idiotic humans are. We've saved the world plenty of times without your help so you can keep your greedy and controlling hands out of our business."

"We're all on the list?" Tony says with a mocking expression. "Is Cap here above or below angry bees?"

"I swear to god Stark one more crack..."

Fury clenches his teeth. "Agent Romanoff, will you escort Banner back to his-"Where." Banner asks coldly. "You rented my room."

"The cell was just-"You were going to put Banner in there!" Sora gasps, then her eyes narrow into slits. "So the minute we're not your perfect soldiers, the ones who are different get shoved into cages? You're disgusting?"

"That's not what-"I don't believe this..." Banner snarls, gripping onto Loki's staff, his knuckles turning white. "I was fine where I was, I was in peace, then you bring me here!"

"Doctor..."

"You wanna know my secret Fury?! You wanna know how I stay calm?!"

"Bruce!"

"Back away real slow Banner, this is your only warning." Drake warns, his eyes flaring up indicating he would use his heat vision if necessary.

"..." He looks down to see Biyomon grab onto his pants leg. "Put it down...?" She says quietly, looking up at him with those big blue eyes.

He hesitates, staring blankly into space as though he's still not there for a moment before letting out a shaky breath and lowering it.

"I don't make a habit of beating up old men..." Tony sneers.

"Put on the suit." Steve repeats again, his temper seeming to grow with every syllable.

"Oh for Yggdrasil's sakes!" I shout angrily. "Do you HEAR yourselves? You sound like a couple of children!"

That was about the time the explosion hit, a loud, fiery roar echoing as the ground shook wildly and I tumbled backwards, arms waving wildly, as Renamon grabbed just in time.

"What the?!"

Steve whirls around and looks at Tony. "Put on the suit!"

"Yup!"

"Not if we beat you guys to it." I mutter, shoving past them towards the door and I can hear the gasps of the others.

"Kid, what are you DOING?!" I could hear Fury shout behind him as Sora yells back, "She knows what she's doing!...I hope..."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Sor. Ready Renamon?" She wraps her arms around my waist, jaw tight with unease but determination as we throw ourselves out the door.

The ring on my right index finger explodes into light as I scream, "BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

"RENAMON BIOMERGE TO...SAKUYAMON!"

...

"All hands engaged...engine number 3 is down..."

"We've been hit!"

"Did we get a run in?"

"Fire in engine three!"

"The line is mostly intact but it's impossible to make repairs while we're in the air..."

"We lose one more engine..." Maria Hill says grimly into her ear piece. "That won't be a problem anymore. Stark, did you hear that?"

"I'm...I'm on it..." Stark's tone is slighty distracted and Hill can't blame him. The woman...being she could see in the computer screen levitating lazily outside the ship was awe inspiring without doubt.

She had golden armor covering most of her body, high heeled purple boots, long black hair hanging down to her waist, a staff in one hand, and a fox mask carved beatuifully across her face.

Her voice, a mix of both Renamon's and Lily's echoes through. "I've got this one..." She vanishes from sight only to have Stark's voice gasp in disbelief.

"HOLY $$%%%^!"

"AMETHYST MANDALA!"

Stark stares in disbelief as the golden shield descended from where she stood at the top of the Helicarrier to cover the entire thing, like a golden blanket.

"Don't just stand there you moron..." Sakuyamon snaps as bullets and more of the archer's arrows slam into the shield without effect. "Fix it now before we end up in REAL trouble."

"You heard her." Fury snaps, speaking into his own device. "Coulson! Initiate defensive lock down in the containment section. Then get to the armory! Romanoff!" When there was no answer for a moment, a pang of fear filled him. "Romanoff!"

...

Matt groans, wincing as he pushes himself up. The smell of smoke fills his nostrils and for a second he feared he was back in the middle of GranDracmon's Dark Ocean.

"M-Matt...?" Natasha's voice was higher pitched than usual, and her was pale with pain. "Are you...okay...?"

"Y-Yeah..." His eyes widen slightly as he sees her foot caught underneath a large pile of rubble. "Your ankle..."

"That's not what we should be worried about..." Natasha breathes, glancing over to see Bruce trembling as he clutched the ground, his fingers clawing at it like a life line, his breathing becoming more and more frantic.

"Bruce...Bruce!"

...

"Meet me in engine three." Tony shouts over to Steve as the armor slides onto his body with unbelievable speed before he bursts out the door, diving downwards just as Lily and Renamon had done a few moments before.

...

Tai smirks as he holds his Digivice and Agumon roars as he leaps out of the jet.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...WARGREYMON!"

...

My head whips around at the sound of the roar echoing outside. My eyes widen and I hear Renamon curse with great volume.

I can't blame her. I've seen the figure tearing towards us hundreds of times, and no one who stood against him lasted for long.

A bipedal T-Rex, muscular, clad in armor much thicker than mine, the Crest of Courage glowing on his back and red hair flowing outwards from underneath his helmet.

I can see the orange sphere of energy starting to form between his claws. Well ##$$.

"TERRA FORCE!"

"WHAT THE HECK?!" I hear Tony scream and Steve of all people curse as the sphere slams forward, like a small sun searing towards us.

I brace myself for the impact and scream as it hits my shield, shaking it all over as heat pours through boiling, unbelievably hot.

...

"Why didn't you tell us about that thing." Fury snaps at Sora, pointing out the window at WarGreymon as he kept slashing at Sakuyamon's shield, which flickered ominously.

Sora's face was pale as she stares out the window. "I...we didn't think it mattered...Agumon shouldn't have been able to evolve if Tai's not the one in control."

"Well clearly you thought wrong." He spoke in the communicator again. "Get us in the water!"

"We're blind sir. Navigation has been shut down."

"Is the sun coming up?"

The technician blinks. "Uh...yes sir?"

"Then put it on the left. Get us over the water. If one more engine goes down and we drop..."

...

"Bruce?" Natasha says frantically as Bruce moans as if in pure agony. "Bruce you've got to fight it, this is just what Loki wants...Bruce!"

Matt scoots away slightly, pain still filling his body, and he can hear Gabumon weakly stirring. "W-what's wrong with him?"

She gave him a frantic look and that just sent a chill down his spine. What in Yggdrasil's name could be awful enough to scare her?

"You're going to be okay, all right? I SWEAR on my life, I will get you out of this, and you'll never..."

Bruce's voice came out as a more animalistic snarl. "Your LIFE?!"

Matt felt his eyes continue to widen as Bruce began to swell...pale white skin was replaced by green muscles that grew...and grew...and grew...

"...HOLY..."

...

Steve races down the corridor near the engine, panting as he reaches the controls, leaning against the wall. The roars from that dinosaur...thing kept echoing, and the shield around the ship seemed to be forming small cracks in it that kept growing larger...

Sakuyamon was doing the best she could but this wouldn't last much longer, not against a creature with that kind of fire power. "Stark! Stark I'm here!"

Stark levitates just outside, next to the, whirring, smoking, gigantic engine. "Good. Let's see what we got."

Information was immediately fed to him as JARVIS scanned the damaged engine, and Stark grimaces. "I've got to get that super conductive cooling system back online before I can get to the rotors-work on removing the debris..." He mutters to himself before calling, "I need you to get to that control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position."

Rogers jumps upward, swinging himself in an effort that would make an Olympian gymnastics performer weep with envy before landing gracefully next to the control panel. He blinks as he seriously studies it.

"What's it look like in there?" Stark calls upward.

"...It appears to run on some kind of electricity!"

If Tony had the time to face palm, he would have..."...Well you're not wrong."

...

"GO GO GO GO!"

Garurumon races down the hallway at top speed, brown eyes wild as Natasha and Matt held on for all they were worth.

The roar of the creature right behind them sent shivers of panic down Matt's spine. This was not happening it was not it was not.

"How the heck is he keeping up with us?!"

"Don't ask me, he just is!" Natasha cries before her eyes widen. "Matt! Duck, NOW!" She shoves Matt onto his stomach just as a giant green fist came crashing out of nowhere.

Garurumon spun around, a harder task in the small corridor and roars, flames appearing in his jaws. "HOWLING BLASTER!"

The blue flames simply bounced off the green rage monster's chest, and the creature snarls before grabbing the stunned Garurumon by the tail and slamming him and his passengers into the wall.

Matt groans and slides to the ground, his eyes widening in fear as he saw the creature snarling down at him and reaching forward before being tackled out of the way just in time.

"...T-Thor, S-Superman?"

...

Thor and Superman slam through the wall as they wrestle with the Hulk, landing in the middle of a docking area where small jets like the one they used to transport the Digimon were stored.

The Hulk got to his feet immediately and roared in outrage, asking the two if they dared to challenge him.

They both have to duck and weave multiple punches, leaping completely over Banner at one point to avoid a punch that would shatter their knees.

"We are not your enemies Banner!" He shouts over the Hulk's snarls. "Try to think!"

It was at this point the Hulk punched them so hard in the chest they literally flew across the room.

...

"Kay, the relays are intact!" Rogers calls down to Tony. "What's our next move?"

Tony scowls as he stared down at the massive engine, the blades whirring wildly. "Even if we clear the debris, this thing won't engage without a jump! I'll have to get in there and push!"

"Are you crazy?!" Sakuyamon shrieks down at him. "If that thing goes up to full speed you'll be shredded!"

"We don't have a choice!"

WarGreymon roars again and slammed the massive sphere of energy against my shield. I cringe as I lean back away from the mad blue eyes that aren't Agumon. "Just hurry!" I gasp.

"On it! Cap, you need to stay in the control unit and reverse the polarity long enough to disengage maglev and that should-"SPEAK ENGLISH!" Me and Steve scream at the same time.

Tony sighs. "See that red lever? It will slow the rotors down long enough for me to get in. Stand by it, wait for my word!"

...

Thor and Superman struggle to get back to their feet, rubbing the blood off their noses. The Hulk roars once again and he smirks before raising his right hand.

The hammer Mjolnir seemed to zip towards him out of nowhere and he grabs it easily just as the Hulk charges once more, managing to actually catch Thor off-guard and punch him in the jaw.

Thor actually yelps as he tears through the side of a parked jet, feeling the metal tear at his skin. This was freaking ridiculous...

The Hulk rips the wing of the jet off before whirling around to see Garurumon charge towards him with a snarl, sinking his teeth into Hulk's arm.

The Hulk grunts, annoyed but not in pain, and one of his green fists slams into the wolf's jaw.

Garurumon shrieks, forced to let go and yelps as the Hulk lunges at him again with a roar of rage.

Mjolnir curls around in mid-air shooting towards the Hulk's head. The monster whirls around and grabs it before yelping as he's dragged to the ground.

Garurumon smirks as he sees the Hulk struggling wildly but is unable to move, and he and Thor both look at each other, nodding before they charge.

...

"We need full evacuation on the lower hangar bed." Fury says grimly as he bends over the controls, watching the giant wolf roar as he charges the Hulk once more, his partner crouched at the back of the hangar, that strange device glowing blue. Sora stands next to him, her face pale as she watches her boyfriend.

Suddenly a scream erupts behind him, and Hill leaps back, her face pale. "GRENADE!"

"SORA!"

Claws sunk into the back of Sora's shirt. Biyomon dragging her upward as the entire bridge seemed to explode.

She coughs wildly, smoke filling her lungs as dozens of men smirks on their faces and guns enter the room.

"Get the kid out of here!" Fury shouts, before whirling around and slamming the butt of his gun into one man's face, knocking him out cold before shooting the one behind in the face.

Sora felt her entire body shaking. Guns...she hated guns...she had no doubt that if she lived through this she'd have nightmares for years.

"Sora we have to help them!"

"Right...!" She pulls out her own Digivice and smirks slightly as it glows red.

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...BIRDRAMON!"

...

Garurumon was thrown backwards one more time, slamming into the wall, dazed. Thor grabbed the Hulk by one arm and threw him to the ground before leaping upwards, Mjolnir raising to strike the beast unconscious.

Roaring, the Hulk backhanded Thor to the ground, turning around to see the sound of an engine whining.

The guns on the Helicarrier open to release storms of bullets at the Hulk, Matt's eyes widen, were they really planning to kill Bruce?

But none of that mattered because the bullets had absolutely no effect, other than making the Hulk REALLY angry.

He roared, leaping onto the top of the jet and starting to tear through it as it sped through the air outward. The screams of the pilot echo as the Hulk literally throws him out.

"BANNER!"

Matt gasps and leaps forward, his eyes wide with horror as he hears the Hulk roar and plummet, falling about a million miles to Earth. "Oh Yggdrasil..." He rasps, retching as silence replaces it. The Hulk can't really be dead...can he...?

"He'll be okay...he has to..."

That's when another scream echoes. "LILY!

...

I cringe as another explosion echoes, dropping to my knees as my shield shakes. We couldn't use a offensive attack, it was taking up too much energy as it was just to stop WarGreymon from breaking free.

 _"Lily...we can't keep this up much longer..."_ Renamon gasps.

WarGreymon roars again and my eyes widen as I see him spinning wildly, so fast a gigantic tornado forms around his body.

"HOLY CRAP!" I heard Rogers yell and all I can do is cringe, knowing my shield isn't going to stand up to that.

Yggdrasil why wasn't an alpha tamer like Adeline here?! Someone who actually stood a chance!

" _LILY!"_

The shield seems to break into a million pieces on impact, shattering all around me and WarGreymon slashes his claws at me, ready to slice me in half.

I throw up one hand, trying to find the energy to summon an attack and only thinking what this is going to do to Tai when...if he ever wakes up...

There's a furious howl and right before death can slice through me something blue and covered in metal charges WarGreymon, knocking him away from me.

My eyes widen. "MetalGarurumon..."

...

Thor and Superman race down to the containment room, panicking as they reach Loki's cage. If Loki escaped now, that would mean the full force of the Chitauri would be unleashed on Earth...

His eyes narrow as he sees Loki smirk and step forward, the door to the cage sliding back...Loki smirks once more before he disappears, and Thor only realizes what the heck just happened as the door slams shut and locks behind him.

Loki snickers. "Are you EVER not going to fall for that?"

...

The archer's icy blue eyes glowed in the darkness as he made his way down the corridor, bow clutched firmly in his hand. The ever so soft sound of something padding behind him caught his attention. He whirls around and catches Natasha's punch in one hand, smirking at her...

...

"LOKI!" Thor roared, slamming Mjolnir against the glass at full strength, growling when it only cracked slightly.

Loki smirks, chuckling as he walks over to the controls. "The humans think we're immortal...care to test that."

Thor's eyes widen and his face pales as he sees Loki's hands drifting over the buttons that could send him crashing down to certain death. He wouldn't actually...would he?

But they never found that out for sure because there was a loud shriek and fireballs and heat vision send him flying.

"WHAT THE?!"

"Move away please." Coulson said aiming a gun at him as Sora sat on top of what looked like a giant phoenix.

"You like this. We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Want to find out." Coulson couldn't finish powering the gun up, because Loki stabbed in the back.

"NO!" Thor pounded on the glass.

Tears started trailing down Sora's face.

"You'll pay for that."

Loki walked right past the wounded Coulson.

Sora's eyes widen as Thor's cage dropped, hurtling thousands of meters downwards towards sudden death. She didn't even think an Asgardian could survive something like that...leaning forward she shouted "BIRDRAMON GO!" as she and Superman dived down.

"W-whoa, I'm not so sure about AHHHHH!"

"You're gonna lose." Coulson told Loki.

"Am I?"

"It's in your nature."

"Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage."

"You lack conviction."

"I don't think I-" Loki's sentence was cut short when he was blasted into another room.

"So that's what it does."

Loki commandeered a jet and escaped from the helicarrier.

"Sorry, boss." Coulson apologized to his superior.

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me."

"I clocked out here."

"Not an option."

...

Natasha gasps as the archer grabs her by the hair, pulling her head back painfully and exposing her neck to his dagger.

Her eyes widen slightly before she sinks her teeth into his arm, causing him to yell out in pain and relinquish his hold slightly.

She could feel the archer trying to shove her downwards only to yelp as she spun around and kicked him, hard, in the stomach, sending him crashing into the railing.

He moans, eyes slowly flickering back open, their normal brown once again. "N...Natasha...?"

She had to make sure. She shoots him a slightly apologetic look before slamming her fist into his face, knocking him unconscious.

...

Sora gasps as Birdramon and Superman twist rapidly in mid-air, dodging the Terra Force from WarGreymon so closely that Sora can feel burn marks forming on her skin.

Matt's yell echoes through the air. "NOT MY GIRLFRIEND YOU!"

MetalGarurumon roars before lunging at WarGreymon again, sinking razor sharp teeth into his arm and causing the other Digimon to scream in pain.

Matt clenches his teeth as he clings to MetalGarurumon's back. He hates this. It reminds him far too much of years ago when he ordered MetalGarurumon to attack their own friend. But this time...they have no choice...

"AMETHYST WIND!"

Several daggers shot forwards and slam into WarGreymon's body. He screams as they're strong enough to pierce his skin, leaving deep gashes, before whirling around with a snarl.

" _Uh oh..."_ Renamon says in my head, and I concur. Completely, before backfilpping over the spinning dinosaur, still getting a gash on my lower thigh.

"ARGH!"

My reaction was slower thanks to having used up so much energy on that shield and I've still only used this form a couple of times...

"Lily!" MetalGarurumon zooms next to me and Matt gives me a look. "Go find Tai, we can handle this."

"But I should be helping you..."

"Not with that leg you're not..." MetalGarurumon huffs, before turning his eyes back on WarGreymon. Matt nods quickly. "Just go! I have an idea!"

I bite my lip, frustrated but I know he's right. Scowling I kick off just as MetalGarurumon roars, "METAL WOLF CLAW!"

...

Tony groans as he shoves the propellers, struggling to get them started. Slowly they began to turn and then eventually began to pick up some speed...he just hoped Rogers could get him out of there before he was diced to pieces.

As the Helicarrier began to level off he shouts, "Cap, hit the lever!"

No answer

"The lever!"

"Kind of busy right now!" His voice comes back over the radio. Indeed, Steve is quite busy. He's frantically holding on for his life by a mere power cord, dangling over the side of the Helicarrier while guns fired at him repeatedly from above.

Clenching his teeth Steve hoists himself upwards, raising his shield over his head so the bullets bounce off harmlessly and then whirls around and punches one of the assassins in the gut, catching him off-guard before grabbing him by the arm and literally hurling him into another man.

Tony's eyes widen as the rotors sped up rapidly and just manages to get out the word, "Uh oh" before he's slammed back and forth at high speed like a ping pong ball, the blades cutting away at his armor.

Steve slammed down on the lever, releasing him just before the blades could start cutting away at flesh and just as Matt yells a particularly odd sentence-"DNA DIGIVOLVE!"

...

I tear into Loki's jet, quickly forming a barrier around me to protect myself from the bullets that were aimed at my chest and back.

"Tai?! Tai!"

Tai's at the back of the jet, blue eyes narrowed to slits and an eerie smile on his face that wasn't Tai's

"I knew you'd come..."

"...Tai..." I say, fear creeping into my voice as I take a step towards him and I see how close he is to the edge of the jet. "We've got to go...we've got to go home."

His eyes look up to meet mine. "I'm not going anywhere."

 _"I could make him kill himself..."_

"Tai, PLEASE listen to me I want to get you out of here, please, please..." My voice cracks slightly just as Renamon yells, _"LILY LOOK OUT!"_

I whirl around and see someone pointing what looks like a miniature missile at my back, I know I can't block that so instead I grab him by the ankle and send him flying across the room. I prepare to grab the missile and shield it but I'm not quick enough.

"BOOM!"

"TAICHI!"

The smell of smoke and fire fill my lungs as I feel myself tumbling, losing my footing as the jet caves in around me.

I hear his scream echo and see Tai falling, twisting in mid-air, his body making complicated shapes, his face a mask of terror and panic.

"NO!"

So I do the only thing I can do. I dive after him.

...

The minute Steve slams down on the lever Tony soars upward, gasping for breath, his suit charred and scratched in several place.

His eyes narrow as sees the three men continuing to shoot at Steve before propelling himself upwards so quickly the guy didn't even have time to turn around before Tony blasted a sphere of energy through his heart.

Steve slams his shield down on one of the stunned soldier's head, knocking him unconscious before whirling around and kicking the other guy so hard in the chest that he actually went THROUGH the wall.

"Not bad...for an old man." Tony smirks slightly underneath his damaged helmet.

Steve scowls at him but not with the same viciousness as before. "You okay?"

"Well now I know how bananas must feel whenever I make a smoothie but besides that, I'm fine. Come on, we've got to help the kids."

Just then an explosion of light echoed behind them, causing both men to fall back, covering their faces with their hands.

"What the?!"

...

 _"Agumon...?"_

 _Agumon growls and takes two steps back, still snarling as Gabumon advanced towards him. "You know this isn't you Agumon."_

 _Snarl._

 _"Look at you." Gabumon insists, waving his claws at him. "You're Loki's pathetic peon. Is that really what you want? Is that what the mighty WarGreymon, the slayer of both Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon would want to be reduced to?"_

 _A more hesitant growl, Agumon finally making eye contact with Gabumon. "Our friends are waiting for us...both our old friends and new..."_

 _"...?"_

 _"Let's show Loki what real power is." Gabumon smirks as extends a paw. "The power of brothers combining their hearts."_

 _Agumon smiles slightly, his eyes slowly fading from blue back to green as he reaches out with his own claws. "Thank you...my brother."_

"WARGREYMON!"

"METALGARURUMON!"

 **"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...OMNIMON!"**

...

"Holy..." This might mark the only time in the world where Tony Stark is lost for words. The figure in front of him is just as regal and powerful looking as Thor.

Clad in white armor with a flowing red cape, one arm is shaped like WarGreymon's head, the other like MetalGarurumon's. Blue eyes shine out from underneath the helm, confident and powerful.

"...Unbelievable..." Steve whispers, and that just seems to sum it all up.

...

Thor struggles to break free of the cage that was hurtling towards what would certainly be his death, but it was no use. He kept tumbling head over heels along with the iron coffin, and panic, although he would never, EVER admit it to anyone, was starting to set in.

There was a loud squawk behind him and he whirled around, jaw dropping, another emotion the God of Thunder would never admit to having-shock.

A large phoenix dove after him with the girl Sora and the Son of Coul riding on it's back. The girls eyes were wide with concentration just as the phoenix pinned her wings closer on her back and dove harder so she was beneath him.

Her massive claws extended and Thor felt a pang of slight alarm but she screeched and slashed at the glass, weakening it greatly.

"NOW!" Thor saw the girl's lips move, and he understood. Angling his body just right he slammed Mjolnir onto the weakened glass, and watched it shatter into a million pieces, freeing him at last.

...

"TAICHI!"

I keep diving until I am right next to him, the wind howling in my ears so the sounds of both of our screams die out.

My arms reach out and the next thing I know I am holding bridal style, and breathing heavily as I finally manage to stop my fall and pull to a halt at about, Oh, 40,000 feet above the ground.

Tai's eyes were closed and there was a long cut over his jaw. My voice catches as I whisper, "Please..."

For a minute, there's nothing but the sound of the wind, the faint smell of smoke from the battle high above us.

Then...slowly his eyes open and they're his usual dark brown and I finally let out a sigh of relief, sending a silent prayer to Yggdrasil. " _Thank you..."_

"Lils." Tai groans, rubbing his face. "What happened?"

I'm filled with the sudden desire to kiss him but a panicked voice in my head shouts, _"DON'T YOU DARE!"_

 _"Oh...Renamon. I almost forgot you were there."_

 _"So I see. One, Tai's not your boyfriend at this point, and I think a kiss from you will shock and overjoy him so much at this point his heart will fail, and two, I AM NOT KISSING TAI AS WELL!"_

 _"Okay okay..."_

...

Tai stares at the wall as he lies on his back on the hospital bed. His entire head seems to be throbbing, but that's nothing compared to the fact he feels like vomiting every time he looks back and analyzes what happened to him.

" _Yggdrasil."_ He clutches his head and sends a silent prayer up to the God of the Digital World, trying with humiliation to fight back the pinprick of tears that form in his eyes. " _Please forgive me I never meant for this to happen..."_

The door opens and I step into the room. He stares at me and looks away when I smile at him. I sigh and reach for his hand. "You're going to be okay Tai..."

"...What do you know? I have to make this right...I swear when I get my hands on that little...!"

...

"You've got to level out Clint." Natasha says softly, bending over him, her eyes fixed on his. "It's going to take time."

"You don't understand.." Clint growls, his amber eyes looking away from her. "Have you ever had someone take your brain and play with it? Pull you out and stuff something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?"

...

"You know I understand." I whisper, my hand reaching up to touch his bandaged shoulder. Tai swallows hard. "How did you get...him out?"

...

"Cognitive recalibration." Natasha says with a slight smile. "I hit you really hard on the head."

"Thanks..." He says softly as an aide comes in to undo the bindings that strapped his formerly panicked self to the bed. "Natasha...how many agents?"

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself."

...

"How is blaming yourself going to help anything?" I say sternly, sitting up on the bed. "I will not let you punish yourself for something that was beyond your control."

"But I-"As far as the rest of us are concerned, we were fighting Loki, not Tai. If there's blood it's on his hands, not yours."

Tai doesn't look very convinced, and his eyes slowly turn back to face mine. "...Loki. He got away." He asks through gritted teeth that makes me worry that he's about ready to charge out of the room.

"Yeah. You know where tall, dark and annoying ran off to?" I say, arching an eyebrow.

"Don't know. He wasn't interested in trusting us with all of his secrets...even if he saw plenty of mine..." Tai adds with a hiss. "But I know he'll make his move soon..."

My eyebrows narrow. "We've got to put an end to this."

Tai slowly nods before frowning. "Why do I get the feeling you don't just mean you, me, Matt and Sora."

I arch my eyebrows and grin mischievously.

...

"Well putting an arrow through Loki's eye socket will help me sleep better, I suppose..." Clint grumbles, his eyes narrowing.

Natasha smirks and leans back slightly. "Now you're starting to sound more like you."

"But you're not."

"W-...huh?"

His gaze fixes on her, dead serious. "You're a spy. Not a soldier, Tasha. What did Loki do to you?"

Natasha looks away from him. She's too well trained to squirm under this probing question, but she knows it doesn't matter.

Clint can see right through her. He always could. "Nothing...I..."

"Natasha."

Bull. He's not letting her get out of this so easy. Natasha sighs and slowly turns her eyes to fix back on him. "I've got red in my ledger." She says softly, staring at the wall. "I'd like to wipe it out."

...

I raise an eyebrow as Natasha walks next to me in the hall. "So how'd it go with your guy?"

"He wants to get right out there and rip Loki apart, forget anything else." She says dryly.

"Huh. Well my guy wants to sick a powerful war god Digimon on Loki so I think pretty boy's basically done for either way you look at it."

She smirks. "Wouldn't be surprised if he's wondering if he bit off a little more than he can chew, messing with you and your Digimon."

"Actually I think he should more afraid of you guys..."

"Hmm."

Natasha turns to look at me and I shoot her a slight grin. "Because you guys don't have partners, and yet you still manage to kick some epic butt. You don't need powerful monsters on your hands. You just fight back to back full of awesome."

She cocks her and smiles slightly. "Back to Back full of awesome huh?"

"I said it, didn't I?" Hesitating for a moment, I finally speak up about the guilt that's been burning inside of me for a while. "Listen...I'm really sorry..."

"About...?"

"...What I said earlier...that was out of line..."

Natasha just shakes her head, a wry smile on her face. "Kid, I've been called a lot worse. Besides..." Her eyes darken slightly. "It's not like what you were saying was a lie."

"...But I'm the last person to throw around stuff like that." I sigh. "Considering the stuff I've heard in my past..."

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you hear about...certain incidents?"

I shrug. "When you and Loki were...discussing for a lack of a better word. Let's just say his voice really carries, high and shrill like a little old lady."

She smirks slightly before looking away again. "Then you heard part of my response to him. I want to wipe out the red in my ledger. I don't know if I'll ever be able to manage it...but I think I at least wipe away a little bit by trying."

"Lily!"

"Huh? Matt?"

Matt stands between Tony and Steve, all three of them looking oddly grim. Matt's eyes are like ice, and I recognize his battle face. It's the same look he had on his face when we went to fight against the Dark Masters, the same look he had on his face when we went to fight Apocalymon.

"Time to go."

"Tell you in a sec." Is the not helpful response as Steve looks at Natasha. "Can you fly one of those jets?"

"I can."

We all look to see Tai, Drake and Clint standing there. Tai's eyes are full of auburn fire, glowing in the darkness, and Clint's face is set and determined.

Steve studies them. "...You guys have suits?"

"Even better." Agumon stands next to Tai and crosses his arms over his chest. "He's got me."

Steve smiles down at the lizard, his lips quirking upwards before looking over at Clint. "Then suit up."

...

The adrenaline rush you get before a battle always makes me tense, like a cat ready to pounce. Renamon's not much better than me, she keeps cracking her knuckles even though I've told her a million times it freaks me out.

I hear the sound of Tony working on repairs for his suit, the sound of Natasha powering up what she calls her widow's bite. Clint straps his quiver to his back and smirks at Tai, who tosses his Digivice up into the air and catches it with a smirk.

Superman's eyes briefly flash red as he heads over to the hangar.

Steve straps on his shield then turns to his left to see Sora offering him his mask, a smile on her face. He smiles back to her as he puts it on.

Matt glances out the window at the summer sky and grins at one dark cloud on the horizon, a lightning bolt crackling across it. "Looks like he's got a head start." Gabumon growls. "Then let's not keep the mighty God of Thunder waiting."

I slide my ring onto my finger firmly into place and smile.

The hangar is mostly empty except for one S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier, who yelps in protest when he sees all of us marching towards a jet.

"Hey, you can't just?!" But his face pales at the sight of four angry Digimon growling at him.

"Son..." Steve holds up a hand. "Just don't."

...

"Steve was right." I comment, flying forwards in my Sakuyamon form next to Tony. "That tower sticks out like a sore thumb..."

"Hey, I'll have you know that tower is the pinnacle of awesomeness." He scoffs back.

 _"Does it come with a restaurant?"_ Renamon's voice echoes out. I stifle a chuckle when Tony jumps.

"Uh...no."

 _"Then that's hardly awesome."_

"I'm never going to get used to this bipolarness." He mutters. "And how are you keeping up with anyway? What are you using to propel you forwards?"

"Magic." I grin.

"Oh come on that's not an answer."

"It is for Loki, it is for me." I hesitate as the Tower comes even closer. "And speaking of Loki I'm really not sure about this plan of yours."

"It'll be fine, Lils, just follow my lead..."

"Right. Because that can't possibly end in disaster."

 _"Sir, I've turned off the Arc Reactor."_ JARVIS says grimly as we get closer to Stark Tower's balcony. _"But it's self-sustaining."_

 _"Then we're going to have to do this the hard way..."_ Renamon says grimly. An older man looks up, those creepy blue eyes staring at me as he stands next to a strange looking machine. A glowing blue cube is in the middle of it. It can only be one thing...the Tesseract...

"Shut it down Selvig." Tony says flatly, and the old man laughs. "It's too late! You can't stop her! She's going to show something amazing!"

 _"Well there goes the diplomatic approach."_

"To HADES with diplomacy." I growl before raising one hand. "AMETHYST WIND!"

The daggers race towards the Tesseract just as JARVIS yelps, "LADY SAKUYAMON!"

Both Tony and I have to do some very quick dodging to avoid being skewered as the daggers are sent hurtling back our way- Selvig screams and ducks, hitting his head on the ground.

"...Yeah. Next time I'm not doing that with daggers."

"Good plan." Tony agrees, and he looks downward through the window. I can see Loki's figure moving away from us and feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"...I'm ready for a drink, how about you?"

...

" _I really don't like this Lily..."_ Renamon says, her voice uneasy as I reach for the ring, Loki's green eyes fixed on me and that smug smile still on his face.

"I don't either..." I mutter quietly under my breath so no one can mock me for talking to myself. "But Tony did it. If he appears confident and I don't, then it will mess this up."

 _"...If you say so..."_

"No offense, but either way I take the damage. So it's my decision." And with that I pull the ring off and feel the draining sensation of me and Renamon separating from each other.

I have a brief moment of smugness as Loki gaped in disbelief...I made a rude gesture with my hand before sitting on top of the bar as Tony walks behind it, Renamon standing in front of me.

"...Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki sneers, his gaze drifting from Tony back to me and Renamon repeatedly.

"Uh...actually we plan to threaten you." Tony says.

"You should have left your armor on for that..."

"Eh, this makes things more interesting." I say dryly, crossing my arms. "And it's not like I need my Mega form to give you a hard time, remember Princess?"

Tony smirks over at me and Renamon grins as Loki glowers at me. "Stalling me won't change anything."

"No, no, not stalling. Threatening. Sure you don't want a drink? What about you squirt?"

"..." I shudder, face palming. "Never again."

"The Chitauri are coming." Loki whispers, his voice low and dangerous. I hate the fact that he's pure evil and yet manages to make his voice sensuous CURSE. TEENAGE. HORMONES. It's not my choice it's chemical reaction. "Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers."

Loki gives him a look and sneers and Tony rolls his eyes. "It's what we call ourselves. Earth's mightiest heroes, that kind of thing."

"What are we, chopped liver?"

"Yeah and the sidekicks we picked up."

"...You suck."

Tony laughs and shoves me forward gently as I glower at him. "As you can see, it took us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that. But...let's do a head count. Your brother, the demi god, a solar powered alien sent here to save his life, a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend, a man with breath-taking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins, a fox shawoman with magical powers that match your, a phoenix, and a warrior god. And you-! Big fella, you've managed to piss each and everyone of them." Said alien hovers outside the window.

Loki smirks. "That was the plan."

"Then you really are an idiot." Renamon says flatly, crossing her arms. "When they come...and they will...they'll come for you."

"I have an army."

"We have a Hulk." Tony retorts back and I can't help but grin at the slight look of fear on Loki's face. "I thought the beast had wandered off..."

"You're missing the point! There's no throne, there's no version of this where you come out on top." Tony walks slowly around the bar, his eyes narrowing into slits. "Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you...because if we can't protect the Earth you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

"...I feel like I should actually applaud." I say, shaking my head before freezing when Loki grabs Tony by the shirt, eyes blazing.

"LET HIM GO!"

"

The staff glows that ugly shade of blue as it reaches up and touches Tony's chest, but before I can lunge at Loki there's just this "clink" sound and Tony stares blankly at Loki, his eyes normal, raising an eyebrow.

"...This usually works..." Loki says almost apologetically, confusion obvious in his voice.

"Performance issues, it happens to me all the time." But then Loki grabs Tony by the throat and throws him, choking, across the room.

"TONY!"

"You ready?" Renamon growls and I lift my hand, the ring starting to glow. I don't like seeing Tony thrown around like this but I know it's part of the plan.

"You will all fall before me..." Loki snarls as he grabs Tony again.

"Deploy, deploy!"

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

The blinding light from our merge causes Loki to throw his hands up, forcing him to back away from Tony.

"RENAMON BIOMERGE TO...SAKUYAMON!"

"...Wha...wha...?" Loki stammers in complete disbelief as he stares at my new form. Renamon laughs inside my head. _"I think we broke him."_

 _"Good!"_

My staff slams into his rib cage and knocks him across the room as something scarlet shoots across the room, and the next thing I know Tony's suit is back on him as he dives through the window, blasting a hole in it.

My eyes widen as I follow him. "Wh...how did you get suited back up so quickly?"

I know he's smirking under the helmet even though I can't see it. "Magic."

"I hate you."

The humming noise grows much louder and I whirl around to see a blast of blue light shoot upwards from the Tesseract. The entire sky seems to grow colder...it reminds me too much of whenever Myostimon would teleport into an area and catch me off guard...the sky seems to literally tear, and the massive wound seems to seep with blackness and things...hundreds of THINGS flying out of it.

"...Oh...! $$%%%%%^^^^,"

"Right." Tony's voice turns grim. "Army."

...

Loki smirks as he walks out onto the platform, his Asgardian armor materializing as he watched his army fly out of the portal. This time he would succeed, the so-called Avengers were fools if they thought they could possibly beat him.

...He couldn't lose. The Chitauri made it very clear what would happen if he did...

The platform shuddered suddenly and a familiar voice shouts, "LOKI, TURN OFF THE TESSERACT OR I'LL DESTROY IT!"

He whirls around to see Thor standing there and a pang of something he doesn't want to feel echoes in his chest even as he forces a smirk on his face. "You can't! There is no stopping it, there is only the war!"

Thor's eyes narrow. "So be it..."

Loki leapt at him, spinning his staff around to stab Thor in the side which Thor dodged easily, slamming his hammer into Loki's ribs.

He let out a shrike of pain as he fell backwards, the blast shooting upward and knocking one of the letters off of Stark Tower.

...

Tai grimaces as he hears the screams of civilians down below running for their lives, and the guffaws of the Chitauri as they shoot down anyone they can hit, man, woman, or child.

"Idiot..." Matt breaths.

"Stark, we're on a three heading northeast." Natasha barks into her headset, and Tony's exasperated voice fills the jet. "What took you so long, you stopped for drive through? Swing up park, I'm gonna lay em out for you."

Tai's eyes widen as Iron Man shoots toward them in a scarlet blur, and a massive group of Chitauri swarm behind him like angry bees. "Lily!"

"I've got this one." Sora mutters through clenched teeth before shoving the door to the jet open and diving, clutching her Digivice just as Matt screams her name.

"SORA COME BACK!"

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...BIRDRAMON!"

"METEOR WING!" Sora smirks as the fireballs from her partner incinerate many of the Chitauri on the spot, many of them falling to the ground as they scream in agony, burning alive.

"Nice one!" I call, diving over to her. "Now watch this...SPIRIT STRIKE!"

The last remaining Chitauri of the group gasp in disbelief as the green fox spirit whirls around them, creating massive winds that tear most of their bikes, and as they fall the last thing they see is the huge wave of water coming towards them that sweeps around them and chokes them in a deadly embrace.

Back in the jet, Clint's eyes narrow as he turns his to look at Matt and Tai. "You guys up for this?"

"Absolutely..."

Just then a large explosion echoes and Matt falls backwards toward the open door, Tai grabbing his arm as Clint yells, "##%%%$$%%% DEMIGOD!"

Loki smirks, his staff still smoking as Thor tackles him again and the jet sinks like a stone towards the ground.

"If you two are planning to do something, now would be a good time!" Steve yells as he grips the side for balance.

"Got it!"

Tai smirks over at Matt. "You ready for this?"

"I'll pretend you didn't ask me that..."

Tai slips his hand into Agumon's outstretched claws and nods to Matt, who does the same with Gabumon before all four of them leapt at the same time.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...WARGREYMON!"

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...METALGARURUMON!"

WarGreymon roars as he descends below the jet, grabbing it's metal hull with his claws and, after some difficulty, managing to halt it's fall.

Tai grips harder on his partner's shoulders as the dragon warrior gently sets the jet down and the others all pile out, looking remarkably unshaken after almost crashing to their deaths.

"We've got to get back up there..." Natasha mutters as she looks back towards the Tesseract.

"Yeah I know and WHAT THE?!"

A roar echoes above all of them, and Tai feels the blood drain from his face as he sees what looks like a gigantic worm/lizard creature, metallic, massive, with gleaming metal teeth and hundreds of Chitauri strapped to it.

 _"Ah."_ Lily's voice sounds oddly nervous over the radio. _"I was not expecting that."_

"...Stark are you seeing this?"

 _"...Is Banner here?"_

"Banner? Why?"

 _"...Nothing. Just keep me posted. JARVIS, look for a weak spot! Sakuyamon, Superman, follow my lead!"_

Tai looks at WarGreymon, who growls, ready for battle. "That thing's got nothing on us." He declares with more confidence that he feels, but hey, he's not the bearer of the Crest of Courage for nothing.

WarGreymon smiles. "Not any worse than Machinedramon. We slew the Dark Masters, we can destroy them Chitauri as well."

...

Thor pins Loki to the ground, his face inches from his brother's as he grabs Loki by the face and yanks it to look down at the screaming crowds below. "Is this what you want?!"

He can feel Loki shaking as he watches. "Do you think the madness will end with your rule? You must stop this!"

"...It's too late." For the first time in a long time, Loki's confident smug voice fades away, and he sounds like the broken boy he was a year ago as they fought on the Bifrost. Thor remembers how his brother was crying when he declared he would prove his worth...He knows that's still what Loki wants...swallowing hard he sees one tear form in Loki's eye.

"...Brother we can stop this, together."

"..." Loki hesitates before snarling, an ice dagger forming in his hand and slamming into Thor's shoulder. Thor lets out a cry of pain and lets go, as Loki staggers back to his feet, shaking.

"Sentiment!" He tries to snarl, not looking at Thor before whirling around and leaping on a passing Chitauri vessel.

...

"We've got civilians trapped..." Natasha gasps, flinching slightly at the sound of the screams as she blasts a few more Chitauri off their bikes, but even that can't do much against the huge group of Chitauri.

"Loki!"

Sure enough, the God of Mischief rode on one of the bikes, at the head, his cape flowing out behind him, raising his staff and releasing a massive blast that destroyed several hundred cars and tore the road in half.

He smirks and then his eyes widen as a furious voice shouts, "GO GET HIM!" He only manages to duck just in time to see the claws of the dinosaur warrior nearly take off his head, and watches in disbelief as it spins wildly, the boy holding on to his shoulders with the ease of someone who's done this hundreds of times.

"GREAT TORNADO!"

The Chitauri scream as the winds slam to the ground, explode their bikes out from underneath them, and those are the lucky ones. Others have limbs and heads removed by wicked claws.

Clint smirks before looking over at Steve. "We can handle this." He fires another arrow and let's it fly, having it attach to a Chitauri's rocket. It explodes so suddenly that it takes out nine others behind it at once.

Steve smiled before running forwards, easily dodging each of the Chitauri's shots, dodging and leaping from car to car before reaching the edge of the overpass. He somersaulted down and landed on top of a passing bus and onto the street.

"Just like Budapest all over again..." Natasha sighs as she whirls around and fires twice, killing one about to bring a spear down on her head the whipping around and knocking the other one off his feet, shooting him in the chest.

Clint smiles ruefully. "You and I remember Budapest very differently..."

...

The police sergeant cringes, sinking downwards so he was hidden behind the car as the war cries of those monsters echoed above him. "Where the heck is the National Guard?!"

"I don't know" One of the cops replies, his voice shaking before he shoves his boss down to avoid another massive blast.

"...Do they have any idea what's going on out there..."

"Do we?"

A loud thump echoes above them, and both of them gape at the brightly costumed figure standing on a broken down police car above them.

He glowers. "Don't just sit there. I need people in those buildings, they'll be running into the line of fire if you don't move. You take them to the basement or the subway, but you do it NOW! Keep them off the streets, I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" The sergeant snaps before hearing a low growl. He whirls around and stares into the glowing gold eyes of a metallic wolf. "Because we said so." The blonde kid on top of the creature says, his voice like ice. "GO."

Steve whirls around and grabs one Chitauri by the ankle before sending it flying, crashing into two more before he leaps upward, easily avoiding a blast and then landing on another one's back, grabbing it by the neck and twisting at a horrible angle, and MetalGarurumon smirks as the ports all over his body open up. "METAL WOLF CLAW!"

The group of about twenty Chitauri scream as the missiles hit and in two minutes, they're completely frozen solid, and hit the ground hard, breaking into a million pieces.

The sergeant blinks before whipping out his walkie-talkie. "I need men in those buildings and a perimeter all the way down to 39th, NOW!"

...

"SPIRIT STRIKE!"

The yellow and red fox spirits both dove forwards on my command, slamming into the gigantic creature, flame and lightning mixing together as they slammed into the monster on one side, Tony blasting it with powerful bolts and Drake firing his heat vision from above it's head.

I clench my teeth as only light scratches emerge on the metal, and the creature roars with rage. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought this thing was some kind of Mega Digimon itself, it's so powerful...

"Well we got it's attention!" Tony says as he dives down, me and Superman following, the creature right on our heels. "Now what?"

...

Romanoff and Barton continued to simply demolish any Chitauri that was stupid enough to try and hurt the other.

One of them attempted to stab Natasha trough the heart with his spear, knocking her off balance by wrapping a foot around her ankle but before he could plunge it into her chest Clint let out a war cry and shot an arrow into it's neck.

Natasha grabbed the spear and flung it around to break the arm of another Chitauri who charged at Clint and then stabbing it in the stomach.

"What's the story upstairs?" a voice echoes and next thing she knows Steve and MetalGarurumon have landed to her right, Sora and Thor to her left.

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenertrable." Thor says grimly, crossing his arms.

 _"Thor is right._ " Tony's voice echoes. _"We have to deal with these guys."_

Natasha grimaces. "How do we do this?"

"...As a team."

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor says, his eyes hardening. He would beat some sense into his brother even if it killed them both.

"Get in line..." Clint growls.

"Save it." Steve snaps at him. "Loki's going to keep the fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We need to-"Look!"

The quiet hum of a motorbike echoes and the rider descends. Matt's eyes widen in disbelief. "Banner?"

Sora blinks as Banner gets off the motorbike, nervously adjusting his glasses as he looks around at all the destruction. It's all she can take to stop her mouth from dropping, she can't believe he's still alive after a fall like that. Matt's grinning like a idiot.

"Well this all looks...horrible."

Natasha shrugs. "I've seen worse."

He flinches, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"No it's..." She smiles at him. "We could use a little...worse."

Steve speaks into the earpiece. "Stark, we've got him."

" _Banner?"_

"Just like you said..."

 _"Then tell him to suit up. We're bringing the party to you."_

Tai's head whirls around at the sound of a blood-curdling, furious roar, and he feels his face pale at the sight of the giant Leviathan, teeth gleaming as it crashes around the building chasing after three streaks, one red, one blue, one yellow. His heart seems to stop for a moment. "LILY!"

"I don't...see how that's a party..." Natasha stammers, which is nervous enough, Romanoff never stammers.

Tai watches as Sakuyamon dives lower to the ground, and the creature follows, massive jaws inches from her heels. "His face pales. "...WarGreymon...!"

"I'm on it."

"No, wait!"

"Huh?"

Banner turns around and smiles at them. His eyes seem...different. "Let me handle this."

"Are you mad?!" Matt yelps but MetalGarurumon nudges him, knocking him off balance and making him shut up. Then he turns to Banner and nods, respect in his golden eyes.

Steve flinches as the creature screams in anger again, getting closer as Banner walks toward it. "Dr. Banner now would be a really good time for you to get angry."

Banner turns and smiles. "That's my secret Captain...I'm ALWAYS angry." Then just as the Leviathan is inches from him he whirls around to face it, letting out a shout that turns into a roar, and the next second, it's not Banner, it's the Hulk, and somehow, impossibly, he brings his fist back and punches the monster in the head, and it SCREAMS as sparks fly off it and crumples underneath the blow, letting out a sickening crash as it hits the ground, twitching.

"...Holy...Yggdrasil's...flaming...sword..."

Sora can't even speak. She just nods weakly, as Birdramon chirps in wonder behind her. One blast from Tony and the entire thing explodes in a ball of fire.

...

Loki scowls down at the group as they stand in a circle in the middle of the road, the beast snarling, the alien's eyes glowing red, the archer fool aiming another arrow, the slut loading her gun, his idiotic brother charging up Mjolnir, the two boys standing back to back with the creatures standing protectively over them, the two girls floating next to Iron Man.

"...Send the rest."

...

"Are you ##$$ kidding me?!" I mutter through clenched teeth, trying to fight the feeling of fear rising up inside of me as about a dozen more giant Leviathan's emerged through the portal, with hundreds of Chitauri.

"Time to pull out the big guns." Tai mutters, holding his Digivice close to him as it starts to glow orange.

"They're going to be running back to their planet with their tails between their legs." Matt agrees as his glows blue.

"WARGREYMON..."

"METALGARURUMON..."

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...OMNIMON!"

I glance over at the rest of the group as Tai and Matt scramble onto Omnimon's shoulders. "We'll handle this for as long as we can. Hurry!" Before the two of us take off, Sora right behind us.

"Call it Captain." Tony agrees, turning to face Steve.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Superman, Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks, you turn it back or you turn to ash.

Barton raises an eyebrow as he turns to look at Superman. "Mind giving me a lift?"

"Gladly."

Superman grabs Barton by the waist, dropping him on top of an apartment building just as Omnimon and Sakuyamon flew by. He watches for a moment as Sakuyamon places a shield over Omnimon, protecting the boys, and is confused as to how Omnimon is going to attack with that there.

But it doesn't take long, as they dive inside the mouth of a Leviathan charging towards them. "SUPREME CANNON!"

The eyes of the MetalGarurumon head seem to glow gold, and I smirk as the blast takes out 50 Chitauri at once.

"It's Diaboromon all over again..." Matt says grimly as Omnimon whirls around and obliterates all the Chitauri on the other side of the monster, their screams echoing.

Omnimon then blasts a hole through the creature's back, flying outwards as it writhes in pain. "TRANSCENDENT SWORD!"

One slice...and the creature's neck sparks before it's head falls off.

...

Thor soared upwards, landing on top of the Chrysler tower. His eyes narrow as he stares at the portal, and his loathing for the Chitauri increases, how they helped turn his brother against their family.

He swung Mjolnir wildly, electricity gathering around the hammer and growing larger and larger until finally he released a MASSIVE bolt that shot through hundreds of Chitauri, killing them on the spot, and tearing a Leviathan in half.

...

"You and me, we stay on the ground." Steve says firmly to Natasha before whirling around. "And Hulk."

The Hulk looks at him, eyes narrowing.

"...SMASH!"

A huge grin appears on the Hulk's face, and with a mighty roar he slams his fists into the ground, sending dozens of Chitauri flying before charging forward, stomping, squishing, crushing necks and smashing skulls.

...

Barton pulls his arrow back and sends it flying, smirking at the massive explosion he manages to cause before turning around and frowning in slight worry. "Stark, you've got a massive group on your tail.

 _"Just trying to keep them off the streets."_

"Well they can't bank worth a damn, find a tight corner."

 _"Roger that."_

Tony powers forward, increasing his speed as he dove down the street, and the Chitauri chasing him laugh as they aim blast after blast, one grazing his side.

Tony cringes slightly but it's not a serious wound, and so, with eyes narrowing, he performs a series of quick turns and flips around the buildings, cutting such narrow corners that the Chitauri don't stand a chance.

He dives, charging straight through a tunnel with the last few persistent ones behind him before whipping around at the exit at such an awkward angle that they crash and explode in a fiery blaze.

"Nice call." He grins. "What else you got?"

 _"Thor's taking out a squadron down on 6th."_

Tony pouts. "And he didn't invite me."

...

Screams echo from inside a office building, every human's face a mask of pure terror as the Leviathan snarls triumphantly and dives forward.

More startled screams emerge from the back of the office, where something huge, green and bulky charges through the wall and roars as he crashes through the glass to lunge at the Leviathan, grabbing it by it's snout and yanking so hard that it lost balance and was thrown away from the building.

...

Natasha grimaces as more and more Chitauri keep coming. For everyone she shoots another three appear. "Captain, none of this is going to mean a thing if we don't close that portal."

"What do you suggest?" Steve says grimly as he kicks one of the aliens in the chest, causing it to bend over gasping for breath before he throws his shield backwards without looking and sends two more flying.

"...Maybe it's not about guns."

"You wanna get up there, you're going to need a ride?"

"Did someone say ride?"

The two of them look up to see Birdramon descending, spreading her wings out. Quickly the both of them roll out of the way as she shrieks, "METEOR WING!" and incinerates the rest of the group.

"I'm your girl." Sora smirks, stretching out a hand. "Climb on."

Natasha hesitates for only a second before smirking back and taking the hand, having Sora pull her onto Birdramon's back.

"Fly, fly!" She shouts right before more land bound Chitauri can charge forward and spear the phoenix.

Birdramon shrieks as she takes off, her powerful wings giving her speed and altitude easily. Sora looks back over her shoulder and grimaces as she sees a group of Chitauri right behind them.

She can see Tony soar past, shooting at those who followed her just as Birdramon whirls around and disposes of the survivors with her teeth and claws.

Tony lands next to Steve, and they both share a nod before Tony shot a repulsor blast at Steve's shield, which reflected it and shot the attack much higher out, tearing through three Chitauri and killing them instantly.

Barton's arrow shot right through another one, sending him hurtling off his craft and his smaller craft tearing through the top of a Leviathan, creating a massive gaping hole while inside the Hulk wasn't bothered at all by the Chitauri's attempts to destroy him. Their bullets bounced off of him and he showed no mercy.

When the Hulk tears off a piece of the creature's armor, Thor lands on the roof and grabs it, using Mjolnir to drive the metal into it's main circuitry like a dagger. The Leviathan sparks and shrieks as it slams into the ground, smoking and the two leap off, both breathing hard.

Thor looks at the Hulk right before he's punched in the stomach in what was supposed to be a friendly gesture.

...

"Look who decided to show up..." I grumble as massive army tanks and soldiers come running into the streets.

"Do they even know what they're doing?" Matt says in annoyance.

"I seriously doubt it." I say grimly before hearing screams. A small building I recognized as a school came into view, and my face pales when I see children screaming and crying as they shove themselves to the back of the room, the Chitauri laughing as the entire place is set on fire.

"Tai!"

"I see it..." Omnimon growls before taking off behind me, Tai and Matt both gripping his shoulders and glaring with murderous intensity.

"SPIRIT STRIKE!"

The blue fox spirit shoots outward towards the school combining with the green one. Lots of water and lots of wind.

You get one heck of a wave.

The Chitauri didn't even have time to yelp as the wave knocks them all off their aircraft, rising upward until it drenches the entire school.

As it pulls away the flames are extinguished, and I stare in the window at a bunch of soaking wet and terrified, but not badly hurt or worse children.

"You're okay..." I say soothingly just as a roar from Omnimon echoes. "TRANSCENDENT SWORD!"

...

"Director Fury, the Council has made a decision."

"I recognize the Council has made a decision." Fury says icily, his jaw tightening as he glares at the computer screen. "But given that it's a stupid decision I've decided to ignore it."

One of the dark figures scowls. "You're closer than any of our subs, you scramble that jet and-"That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman. Until I'm sure that my team can't hold it I will not agree to a nuclear strike against a civilian population!"

"If we don't hold them in the air, we lose everything."

"If we send that bird, we already have."

...

Birdramon suddenly screams and slumps in pain, Sora's eyes widen as she sees a massive painful looking hole in her Digimon's wing. "BIRDRAMON!"

"It's him..." Natasha hisses, looking over her shoulder and seeing Loki chasing after the two girls, a cruel smirk on his face. She spoke into her radio. "Hawkeye!"

 _"Nat, what are you doing?"_ The alarm in his voice was obvious as he watched Birdramon struggle to remain airborne.

"Uh, a little help here?!"

"You got it..." He growls, eyes narrowing as he pulls back on his bow, waiting for the exact moment...now!

The arrow flew straight at Loki's face, with enough explosive power to blow the creep's head off. At least, it would have if Loki's hand didn't shoot up and grab it when it was a mere centimeter from his face.

He turns and smirks at Barton...right before the arrow explodes in his hand and he goes flying, tumbling to land hard on the platform of Stark Tower.

"Birdramon!" Sora gasps as with one last effort her wings could manage, Birdramon crash lands on top of the platform next to the Tesseract, moaning in pain.

Natasha hops off and whirls around to look at the injured Digimon. "Will she be all right?"

"Digimon heal fast..." Sora responds, checking over the wound but still shaking. "Unless it hits vital areas. It could have been worse...it could have been worse...you'll be okay Biyomon it's all right shh..." She looks back at Natasha. "Go!"

...

Loki groans, pushing himself upwards to see the two red-headed brats both making their way towards his Tesseract. He growls, furious, but before he can make a move there's a blood curdling roar, and the next thing he knows that monster has grabbed him around the waist and thrown him through the penthouse window.

Loki scrambles upwards, glass and muck covering his good cape. The Hulk snarls, slamming his fists on the ground before charging at him.

Enraged, Loki screams, "ENOUGH!"

The Hulk pauses in mid charge, growling, and Loki snarls, "You are all of you beneath me! I am A GOD you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by-ACK!"

Slam slam slam SLAM!...Is he dead yet...SLAM SLAM SLAM!

Loki moans as the Hulk finally tires of throwing him around like a rag doll and slams him down one more time. The self proclaimed god looks up in terror as the Hulk makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a scoff. "Puny god."

And then the God of Mischief lays there, whimpering pathetically like an injured puppy.

...

Natasha drops to her knees next to the older man. "Dr. Selvig...?"

He moans, rubbing his head. "Loki's scepter...the Tesseract...the energy...you can't fight it, you can't protect yourself!"

"It's not your fault." She says softly. "You didn't know what you were doing."

He takes a deep breath before looking back at her, eyes widening. "Actually...maybe I did...I built in a failsafe to cut the power source!"

"Loki's scepter?!"

Selvig nods. "It may be able to close the portal. And I'm looking right at it."

They both look down at the platform below, where the scepter lies abandoned after the Hulk tackled Loki.

...

The building crumbles as the Leviathan charges through it full power, the screams of those who didn't make it out in time echoing in Tony's ears, and he grimaces as he chases after it, shooting from behind.

 _"Sir, we will lose power before we penetrate that shell..."_ Jarvis says grimly.

Tony's eyes narrow as he pulls away slightly. "JARVIS, have you ever heard the tale of Jonah?"

JARVIS sounds more nervous than any AI should. _"I wouldn't consider him a role model sir..."_

Tony just smirks before diving straight into the monster's mouth. He manages to somehow dodge all the shots from the Chitauri, and unclips a small but powerful bomb from his belt. It explodes within a few seconds, killing all of the enemy in a fiery blast just as he reappears out the tail end, breathing hard.

He crashes to the ground and struggles back to his feet, only to scream as he was shot.

...

Things were going badly. We were losing. Barton was ambushed by several warriors at one time, and when he reached for his quiver he saw it was empty. Before they could tear him apart he leapt off the edge of the building and shot something else, some kind of grappling hook. He swung and crashed through the glass window of another building, landing hard on the floor with a moan of pain.

...

The Hulk roars in anger as hundreds of Chitauri surround him, all of them firing at once. His roars echo as the flames and smoke shoot upwards.

...

I clench my teeth as I swing my staff around, knocking one away and then kicking another in the head with boot before whirling around and hollering. "AMETHYST WIND!"

No good. Even with all of my attacks, and Omnimon blasting away dozens in one single move, they just kept coming.

Even Superman was running out of energy.

Dear Yggdrasil, how big was their army? "If we live through this..." I shout over the noise of battle. "I'M GOING TO STRANGLE LOKI!"

"Lily, watch out!"

I screamed as I got hit hard in the leg, the raw pain catching me off balance. I can't levitate if I'm not focused, and when your leg literally feels like it's blown up...well...

"LILY!" Tai screams my name from Omnimon's shoulder as I writhe, trying to regain balance and feel my energy starting to deplete and the Chitauri swarm after me.

...

"Director Fury is no longer in command." An icy voice says from the cockpit radio. "Override order 701."

The pilot bites his lip as he starts the engine. "Roger that..."

...

Hill gasps from her place on the bridge. "Sir! We've got a rouge bird!" She speaks into her headset. "Anyone on deck, we have a rouge bird! Repeat! Takeoff is not authorized! Shut it down!"

Fury's eye widens as he runs out of the room, anger starting to overtake him. Those self-righteous uncaring sadistic backstabbing creeps.

He runs out on deck, a missile launcher on his back and fires, and the jet is toast. Unfortunately it's the jet behind that one he should have worried about, and it takes off before he can reload

Fury swears using words that would make a sailor cringe before speaking grimly into his radio. "Stark, do you hear me? You have a missile heading for the city!"

 _"How long?"_

"Three minutes, at best. Stay loaded. It could wipe out mid-town."

Tony growls, as he flies forward. "JARVIS, put everything into the thrusters."

 _"Already done, sir."_

...

Steve gasps in pain as he is shot in the ribs, doubling over. The Chitauri facing him cackles and raises his spear to impale him, but is blasted aside by an angry Thor.

Thor grabs him by the hand and helps pull him back to his feet. "You ready for another bout."

"What you...getting sleepy...?"

...

" _Lily we have to pull up we have to pull up!"_ Renamon's frantic yelps echo in my head as I struggle to find the energy to get back upright again as the Chitauri come closer to me.

Omnimon can't help, he's being swarmed himself, struggling to break free, as he yanks Tai and Matt off his shoulders and holds them close to his chest. With my shield broken he's the only one who can keep them safe.

Because I'm not sure I have the strength to stop myself from crashing, but at this rate, the Chitauri will kill me before I even hit the ground.

...Wait a minute...

 _"We've never tried our attack from this angle before..."_

 _"There's no guarantee it will work."_

 _"We don't have much of a choice!"_

"SPIRIT STRIKE!"

The fox spirits fly upward, tearing at the Chitauri, shocking, burning, and choking them with water or increasing the air pressure to choke them.

I hit the ground as their screams echo and black out.

Selvig points to the device as Natasha brings the scepter over to him. "Right at the crown!"

She nods and speaks into her radio. " _Does everyone copy?! I can close the portal!"_

 _"Do it!"_

 _"No, wait!"_

 _"Stark, have you lost it?! Those things are coming in!"_

 _Tony scoffs. "Well I have a nuke coming in and it's going to blow in less than a minute...And I know just where to put it."_

 _"...Stark you know that's a oneway trip."_ Steve says quietly as Natasha's face pales.

Tony doesn't answer. Now she can see the missile streaking towards them at top speed, right before a red blur grabs it and starts redirecting it.

"...Tony..."

...

I groan, returning to consciousness and I see a pair of brown eyes staring down at me. "Taichi..."

"You're okay..." He breathes, hugging me. "Thank Yggdrasil."

"What is he doing?!" Matt's horrified yelp startles me back to being fully awake and I see Tony dragging what looks like some kind of missile up through the portal.

"...TONY!"

"He's doing what he has to do." Tai says, his voice cracking as he watches.

...

Tony feels weakness fill him the minute he enters the portal. He catches sight of the huge Chitauri mothership and growls, determined to do this one last thing...for everyone.

As blackness starts to take over his vision he lets the missile fly and there's a loud BOOM! Before everything goes dark...

...

"Come on Stark..." Natasha whispers as she stares at the portal. Of all the people she never thought Tony would be the one they'd lose.

Steve's defeated voice echoes through the radio. " _Close it."_

Natasha grimaces and plunges the scepter into the center of the device, her heart hurting more than a little bit.

And then...

"HOLY CRAP!" Sora gasps as she sees a blur of red falling through the portal as it closes.

From down below, everyone stares in disbelief. A slow smile appears on Steve's face. "Son of a gun..."

Thor however looks worried. "He's not slowing down...!" But before he can take off and grab Tony, someone else beats him to it.

The Hulk roars as he throws himself from the opposite building, catches Tony in one arm, and, clawing at the wall, slides down to the ground.

Running over, I gasp as I see Tony lying there, still. I swallow hard. "Is he...?"

"Dead, no. Just extremely unconscious." Superman said in a calm tone of voice.

"Oh Yggdrasil..."

Steve pulls Tony's faceplate off and grimaces as he looks at Tony's pale face. His shoulders slump and Thor closes his eyes sadly.

The Hulk makes a slight whimpering noise before letting out possibly the loudest roar I've ever heard in my life...

Tony's eyes shoot open as he yelps. "What happened?!...Please tell me no one kissed me!"

Steve stares around the city full of dead Chitauri and smiles. "...We won."

"...Oh...hooray...great going guys...but tomorrow...let's just take a day off. You know there's a shawarma place close by? I don't know what it is but I want to try it."

...

"..." I look over at Fury. "You'll keep your word?"

"I will." He nods. "As far as my superiors are concerned I have no idea what those creatures are that helped the Avengers or where they came from."

"Thank you. It...means a lot."

"You want to protect your home. I respect that. But...will you think about what I asked?"

I smile. "Trust me. If you guys ever need help again...we'll be there. Besides, I want to take Tony up on that drink offer."

...

I meet back up with Tai, Sora, Matt and Superman as we join the Avengers in the shawarma place Tony mentioned earlier, and we all enjoy a nice meal.


End file.
